Sumpah
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pujaan hatinya itu telah berpaling pada orang lain. Saat melihat sang pangeran es bermesraan dengan orang lain, kebencian muncul di hati kecilnya. "Aku adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku lebih memilih menjadi iblis daripada harus jatuh cinta kepadanya."/Mind to RnR? #Fict collab
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

_**Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pujaan hatinya itu telah berpaling pada orang lain. Saat melihat sang pangeran es bermesraan dengan orang lain, kebencian muncul di hati kecilnya. "Aku adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku lebih memilih menjadi iblis daripada harus jatuh cinta kepadanya."**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sore yang indah di kota Konoha. Semburat kemerahan tipis mewarnai langit berwarna jingga yang telah dilukis sempurna oleh Tuhan. Tak tertandingi indahnya dan pencampuran warna yang abstrak namun eksotis. Sederhana namun sulit digapai dan membuatnya.

Sekolah _Konoha High School _sudah mulai sepi. Para murid telah pulang sejak dua menit yang lalu, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih malas untuk pulang dan yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ menapakkan kakinya, membuat suara dari sepatu yang dikenakannya dan menghasilkan gema di sepanjang koridor _Konoha High School_, sebuah sekolah terakreditasi A namun masih dapat dijangkau oleh orang-orang 'berkantong sedang'.

Dibukanya sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan XI-B di depan pintunya, ia pun masuk dan mengambil tas miliknya dan hendak keluar, namun niatnya untuk keluar menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat sosok pangeran sekolah di dalam kelas. Bersamanya. Hanya berdua.

"Haruno," suara baritone milik seorang pemuda bernama sasuke Uchiha itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu menoleh, "A..Ada apa, Uchiha-_san_?" Sikapnya seolah-olah biasa saja dan hendak menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Rona merah tipis yang menjalari pipinya berusaha disembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau mau menggantikanku piket?" Kini suara tapak kaki terdengar mendekat.

Gadis Haruno itu mendongak, menatap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dengan terpana. "I..Iya," seakan terhipnotis gadis itu segera saja menerima permintaan pemuda yang sejak dulu dipujanya itu.

"Hn. _Thanks_, Haruno—" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis berkacamata dan berambut _pink_ itu. Ditiupnya sekilas telinga gadis itu,

"—Sakura..." Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sendirian di dalam kelas.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin tidak apa. Kuharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat berpaling kepadaku." Gumamnya sendiri. Ia pun mengambil sapu yang ada di balik pintu kelas dan mulai menyapu ruangan yang tak begitu besar ini.

Lima belas menit sudah ia mengerjakan piket untuk membersihkan kelasnya, akhirnya Sakura pergi ke luar kelas, hendak pulang menuju rumahnya.

Gerbang sekolah yang cukup tinggi dan besar pun dilewatinya, ternyata masih banyak anak-anak yang berada di depan gerbang. Terus saja dilangkahkannya kaki kecil yang selama ini menjadi penopang berat badannya itu menuju sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari sini.

Belum sampai di halte, dilihatnya dua orang yang dikenalnya berada di situ. Sedang duduk berhimpitan, tanpa jarak sama sekali di antara mereka.

"U..Uchiha-_san_?!" Panggil Sakura tak percaya.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan aktifitas mengecup leher seorang gadis berambut merah di depannya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hn." Sahutnya tak jelas. Ia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan sedikit merapikan kemeja sekolahnya yang sedikit kusut akibat remasan gadis di sebelahnya.

Sementara gadis berambut merah yang merasa kedatangan 'serangga' pengganggu itu memandang Sakura tak suka. "Cih! Dasar," umpatan kecil dari gadis bernama Karin itu dapat di dengar Sakura yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya.

Merasakan suasana yang tidak enak, Sakura pun urung duduk di bangku halte yang telah diduduki mereka berdua. Ia pun memilih untuk berdiri di depan bangku seraya menunggu bus datang.

Namun hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, awan kelabu dengan cepat menutupi langit Konoha yang semula indah tak lama gerimis pun turun membasahi bumi. Membuat bunyi berkecipak dan genagan air dimana-mana. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh sementara.

Sakura yang tak kehujanan hanya mundur satu langkah, menghindari cipratan air hujan yang nantinya akan membasahi sepatunya. Rumahnya dari sini lumayan jauh, sekitar 3 km. Beda dengan kedua anak keluarga konglomerat di belakangnya yang hanya tinggal lurus, menyeberang lalu belok kiri dan akan sampai pada perumahan elit dan besar.

Karena saking gengsinya mereka malah memilih naik bus, tak ingin jalan kaki. Bukan naik mobil atau motor, entah apa yang ada di benak dua 'orang aneh' itu.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecak kesal akibat hujan yang semakin deras membuatnya terjebak di halte bus ini bersama gadis di sebelahnya, Karin—dan Sakura, tentunya.

Sakura merogoh tas selempangnya, dicarinya sebuah benda hampir menyerupai tabung yang terbuat dari plastik bening. Dikeluarkannya payung transparan dari tasnya, ia kemudian berbalik. "Ini, Uchiha-_san_." Diserahkannya payung miliknya itu kepada sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Untuk?"

"Agar kau tak kehujanan." Sakurra memasang senyum yang sedikit aneh.

"Hn." Sasuke pun bangkit dan mengambil payung yang dipinjamkan Sakura. Dibukanya payung itu, "Karin. Ayo pulang,"

Deg!

Serasa bagai tertusuk jarum tepat di hatinya, melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kepada Karin, mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Baiklah, Sasu-_koi_." Karin bangkit dan berjalan dengan centilnya mendekati Sasuke, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya layaknya seorang putri.

Dirapatkannya jarak dirinya antara Sasuke, dengan modus agar tidak terkena tetesan air. Dengan sepayung berdua, mereka pun pulang meninggalkan sang pemilik payung yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Sakura menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Seandainya ia membawa ponselnya, lagu yang didengarkan saat ini pasti adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Justin Bieber berjudul _That Should be Me_. "Kau harus kuat. Jalan menuju cinta sejati takkan pernah mulus." Ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setengah jam menunggu, hujan mulai reda. Bus yang sedari tadi ditunggu Sakura pun datang. Ia segera saja menaiki bus itu dan segera pulang. Di perjalanan hanya Sasuke dan Karin yang ada di pikirannya. Memang ia sudah bersikeras untuk tak berharap lagi kepada Pangeran Es itu, mengingat di sampingnya telah ada seorang gadis yang jadi primadona sekolah, Karin. Dengan segala tabiat buruk Karin itu pun Sasuke tetap akan 'menempel' pada gadis itu.

_Aku ingin membencimu..._

_Tak ingin berharap, karena jarang terwujud_

_Tak ingin bermimpi, karena suatu saat terbangun_

_Tak ingin diingat, karena suatu saat akan lupa_

_Tak ingin bertemu, karena suatu saat akan berpisah__  
__._

_._

_._

_.__  
__Waktu mempertemukanku denganmu pada saat yang salah_

_Seandainya aku dapat memutar waktu_

_Maka aku berharap kalau aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 1 yang begitu pendek. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, ini adalah fic hasil kolaborasi dengan Nirina ne, dan ini chapter pertama saya yang buat, selanjutnya chapter ke dua Nirina, dan akan seterusnya bergantian.

Maaf banget ini pendek.. tapi kami usahakan chap selanjutnya bakalan lebih panjang dari ini...

Mind To Review?

_**Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

.

**[Rated M untuk kekerasan yang akan terjadi di fic ini] **

**.**

_**Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pujaan hatinya itu telah berpaling pada orang lain. Saat melihat sang pangeran es bermesraan dengan orang lain, kebencian muncul di hati kecilnya. "Aku adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku lebih memilih menjadi iblis daripada harus jatuh cinta kepadanya."**_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha. Segelintir orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya, ada yang telah berangkat menuju kantor, dan bagi siswa sekolah ada pula yang jam segini sudah semangat menuju sekolah, padahal pelajaran dimulai pada jam delapan. Masih dua jam lagi dari sekarang.

Begitulah Sakura, siswi KHS ini telah berjalan dari halte dekat sekolah. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk datang dua jam sebelum bel. Dan apa yang ia lakukan selama itu? Belajar. Ya, kalian tak salah membaca. Gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu belajar untuk ulangan Kimia yang diajar Kurenai-_sensei_. Yah, mungkin untuk ukuran siswa dengan otak encer seperti Sakura tak belajar pun nilainya tetap tinggi. Tapi tetap saja, gadis yang satu ini terlalu rajin.

Dibukanya pintu kelas, seketika itu juga hawa dingin menembus kulit putih mulus gadis ini. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, langsung saja menuju bangku paling belakang, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanannya menuntut ilmu di kelas ini.

Saat itu juga dikeluarkannya buku kimia setebal 5 cm dari tas selempangnya. Selama dua jam ke depan hanya itu saja aktifitasnya, membolak-balik halaman buku seraya menghafalkan beberapa rumus yang sebenarnya sudah di luar kepala.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Seperti minggu lalu yang saya katakan, hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan. Masukkan semua buku kalian ke dalam tas." Kurenai-_sensei_ mulai membagikan kertas ulangan yang terdiri dari dua lembar itu.

"Haruno!"

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang akhirnya mendongak. Didapatinya Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya dengan membawa buku kimia. "Simpan ini untukku, ya?" pinta Sasuke seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis dan tipis namun terkesan err... licik.

Sakura yang dimintai seperti itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus wajahnya. "I..Iya, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil buku yang ada di atas mejanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kolong meja.

"Uchiha. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu." Perintah Kurenai-_sensei_ yang mulai mendekati mereka.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ada di depan, sesaat sebelumnya ia menghampiri sebentar kekasihnya, Karin yang ada di nomor dua dari belakang, barisan ke dua dari jendela, yang artinya dia berdekatan dengan Sakura yang ada di paling belakang dan barisan ke satu.

Ulangan pun dimulai. Bedanya, kali ini Kurenai-_sensei_ terlihat lebih aktif. Istri dari Asuma-_sensei_, yang juga mengajar di _Konoha High School_ itu berkeliling kelas, terkadang melihat isi kolong meja para siswa dari belakang.

"Psst. Haruno," Karin menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang memang tidak mendengar sama sekali hanya terus saja mengerjakan soal yang cukup mudah baginya itu.

"Haruno!" Karin menekankan sedikit suaranya, setelah itu ia pun melirik Kurenai-_sensei_ yang berdiri di depan kelas seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kali ini Sakura menoleh, ia hanya menatap Karin seolah bertanya 'Ya, ada apa?'

"Buku Sasuke-_koi_." Karin menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

Sakura baru sadar dengan kejadian saat ini. Jadi yang ingin menyontek itu Karin, kalau dipikir-pikir juga tak mungkin Sasuke menyontek sejauh ini. Layaknya dari ujung tibur ke ujung barat. Sasuke memberikan bukunya untuk ia simpan dan kemudian akan diberikan pada Karin yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Sakura segera mengecek kolongnya, dikeluarkannya secara hati-hati buku tebal itu dan diserahkannya kepada Karin sebelum—

"Karin. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kurenai-_sensei_ menghampiri mereka yang tangannya terjulur. Yang satu menyerahkan yang satu menerima.

"Err.. _A, ano_.." Karin menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ha..Haruno tadi bilang ke saya seperti ini: 'Karin, kalau kau mau ulanganmu bagus lihat bukuku saja.' Lalu dia memberikan bukunya kepada saya." Ucap Karin berdusta.

Kini Kurenai-_sensei_ menatap tajam Sakura. "Benar kah begitu, Sakura Haruno?" Disilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

'A...aku harus jawab apa?' keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura. Diliriknya teman-teman sekelas yang memandangnya tak percaya. Tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, dalang dari permainan yang membuat Sakura terjebak di dalamnya. Pemuda itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan remeh dan senyum licik.

"I..Itu semua benar, _Sensei_." Sakura menunduk malu.

Kurenai-_sensei_ sempat terkaget mendengarnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak menyangka murid kebanggaanku berlaku seperti itu. Sebagai hukumannya kau berdiri di koridor." Kurenai-_sensei_ menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

"I..Iya, _sensei_." Sakura bangkit. Ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Beberapa perkataan sampai terdengar di telinganya yang berbicara 'Aku tak percaya dia seperti itu.', 'meskipun pendiam aku yakin dia baik.' Dan kalimat-kalimat yang mengasihaninya dan tak percaya bahwa dia yang bersalah.

Sakura keluar, ia kemudian menyandar di dinding koridor. Gadis bersuari _pink_ ini menghela nafas. "Selalu aku yang mengalah, tapi tak ada hasil." Gumamnya sendiri

Cklek

Pintu kelasnya terbuka. Seorang pemudda yang sangat Sakura kenal keluar dari kelas. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura.

"U..Uchiha-_san_?" Sakura mengerutkan alis.

Ia mendekat, menampilkan senyuman yang sedikit mengerikan. "Haruno, _Thanks_." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura, kemudian berlalu begitu saja menjauh dari dirinya.

"Huuh.." Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Dia berterima kasih, harusnya aku senang." Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Meskipun sebagian hatinya menyangkal, bahwa ia seharusnya tak mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Ia berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah ucapan terima kasih. Tapi sebuah... Hinaan.

_Aku tak berhenti sampai di sini..._

_Jalanku masih panjang..._

_Jika akhirnya ia tak berpaling padaku..._

_Itu bukan akhir dari segalanya..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Malam yang sendu, Sakura menatap langit menikmati keindahan bintang. Berusaha mencoba menatap itu untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedang dilanda kesedihan dan ratapan. Ya, dia meratapi nasib cintanya dengan _prince charming _impiannya.

Melihat kejadian kemarin sore cukup membuatnya sesak. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah di beri harapan palsu olehnya. Menyakiti hatinya setiap kali pria emo itu mendekati si rambut merah, Uzumaki Karin. Mengingat semua hal itu, membuat _emerald_-nya basah, diselimuti cairan bening yang menjadi saksi bisu kesakitan hati Sakura. Cukup sudah ditambah dengan kejadian tadi pagi, hanya karena **berkorban**untuk kekasih Sasuke yang licik itu, ia jamin nilai kimianya pasti akan dikurangi.

Entah kenapa, kini dia sudah benci dengan Sasuke, pria itu. Hatinya sudah membeku, tidak lagi lembut selembut ia mencintai pria itu. Tangannya terkepal, membuat ruas-ruas tangannya memutih.

"Aaargh!" Sakura memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding balkon.

"Tenanglah Sakura, cinta itu harus berkorban. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi," Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Tapi, air mata yang jatuh kini makin deras. Tangan yang terkepal kini telah merenggang. Senyuman pasrah juga terpatri di wajah kusut Sakura.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan badannya diatas tempat tidur yang empuk itu. tetap saja, menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Membuat bantal yang ia tiduri meninggalkan jejak-jejak airmata. Setelah lelah menangis, akhirnya dia tertidur dengan lelap.

.

Pagi datang menjelang. Matahari menyambut dunia dengan sinar-sinar kemilaunya. Begitu juga dengan dunia ini, menyambut matahari dengan hiruk pikuk kota yang begitu ramai. Memancarkan kebahagian di setiap tempat. Tapi, tidak untuk Sakura. Ya, gadis berambut nyentrik ini masih meratapi kegalauannya yang masih berlanjut. Terlihat, dari cara berjalannya yang lambat. Matanya sembab dan _emerald _indah miliknya meredup. Wajah yang selalu ceria setiap paginya kini bagaikan pakaian yang tak di setrika dengan rapi, kusut.

"Hei, Sakura_!_" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dari kejauhan. Berlari mendekati Sakura dan menyamakan irama langkah kaki mereka.

"Ha..Hai," sapa Sakura dengan sedikit canggung dan lemas. Baru kali ini Ino menyapanya.

"Aku tahu, pasal kejadian kemarin kau tak mungkin melakukannya." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

"_A..Arigato_, Yamanaka-_san_."

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Ino. Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kusut sekali wajahmu," tanya Ino khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya kecapekan," kilah Sakura, di sertai _a fake smile_-nya. Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin seseorang pun mengetahui rintihan piluu dan nanar hatinya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Ah, Ya sudah, aku berjalan ke kelas duluan, _ok_?" Sakura mengangguk dan menatap punggung Ino yang perlahan-lahan hilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Haruno Sakura, ya? Ia datang ke sekolah hari ini. Bagaimana kita lakukan ketika pulang sekolah disaat sekolah sudah sunyi?" kata seorang gadis berambut lurus berwarna pirang.

"Hn, oke," gadis itu tersenyum menyeringai mengerikan ketika medengar jawaban dari telefon yang bertengger di telinganya.

.

.

.

KRINGG!

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, di sertai oleh sorak-sorak gembira dari seluruh siswa yang bahagia menyambut bel itu berbunyi. Tapi, tidak dengan Sakura. Ya, gadis ini berniat untuk pulang agak lama agar ia tidak melihat kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin. Melihat pangeran es tercintanya, Sasuke, menebarkan aroma keganasan dengan gadis lain.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu di kelas, akhirnya Sakura keluar juga. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di setiap koridor yang ia lewati. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas selempang sekolahnya. Raut wajahnya tetap lesu, lemas seperti tak mempunyai semangat hidup.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan menyerah," kata Sakura, mencoba menghibur –lagi-hatinya yang sedang kacau.

Ketika hendak berjalan keluar dari sekolah, seseorang menarik tangannya.

SRET!

BRUK!

Orang itu membanting tubuh mungil Sakura di pohon. Sakura yang memejamkan matanya, mecoba pasrah apa yang terjadi, kini terbuka dengan ekspresi kaget. Ya, seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata dan teman satu geng nya.

"Hai, Haruno Sakura," sapa gadis itu dengan _evil smile_-nya. Cukup membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresinya.

"K-Karin?!" pekik Sakura.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik kelinci manis, sebentar lagi kau akan kami santap," kata Karin dengan nada sinis.

"Shion, berikan alat itu kepada ku!" perintah Karin.

Gadis yang di panggil Shion itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah…

CREK!

CREK!

Pisau _cutter_.

Sakura yang melihat objek menyeramkan itu semakin membuat dirinya ketakutan. Ia ingin kabur, tapi semua akses di blokir oleh teman geng Karin. Tidak ada cara lain selain pasrah. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada batang pohon. Tangannya juga sudah ditahan oleh Shion dan Hinata.

"K-Karin, a-apa yang a-akan ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi takut, _liquid _bening sudah mulai membasahi mata _emerald-_nya.

"Tenang lah, kelinci ku. Ini tidak akan sakit, kok!" Karin mendekatkan pisau _cutter _itu ke pipi mulus Sakura.

CREEKK!

"AAA!" teriak Sakura, ketika pisau _cutter _yang tajam itu mulai menggores pipinya.

"Gimana Sakura? Kurang sakit?" kata Karin sambil menggoreskan _cutter_ itu di lengan Sakura.

"AAA!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Kemudian, dengan sesuka hatinya Karin menggoreskan _cutter _itu di tubuh Sakura dan mengkoyak-koyak baju sekolahnya. Lalu, memotong rambut Sakura dengan seenaknya. Ya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi itu semua. _Liquid _bening yang tadi membasahi matanya, kini terjun dengan bebasnya di pipi Sakura. Terasa perih, ketika cairan itu melewati lukanya.

"Hiks, a-apa salahku, K-Karin?" tanya Sakura, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manisnya yang penuh dengan darah. Duduk teringkuk di depan mereka.

"Salahmu? Hinata! Keluarkan buku itu!" perintah Karin.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna _pink_ dari tas sekolahnya. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Karin. Sakura yang mengenal buku itu hanya bisa terkejut. Ya, itu buku _diary_-nya. Karin menerima buku itu, dan memperlihatkannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Ini _diary-_mu kan, Haruno?"

"Da-dari mana k-kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada ketakutan yang masih berbekas.

"Tidak perduli aku mendapatkan ini dari mana. Yang ku perdulikan, kenapa kau mendekati Sasuke, huh?!" bentak Karin.

Sakura hanya diam. Menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menghiraukan apa yang ditanyakan gadis di depannya ini. Mati-matian ia mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Jawab aku, Haruno!" bentak Karin lagi.

"A-aku ti-ti-tidak tau, Karin," lirih Sakura.

"Tidak tau katamu?! Lalu apa buktinya ini?!" Karin mencampakkan _diary _itu di paha Sakura dengan kasar. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Ingat ya, Haruno! Sasuke itu hanya milikku! Tidak boleh siapapun yang mendekatinya!"

Karin dan teman-temannya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana. Sementara Sakura, dia hanya bisa memeluk buku _diary_-nya dalam kesedihan. Tidak perduli sesakit apapun luka yang dibuat Karin, hatinya lebih sakit dari ini.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka tas sekolahnya. Mengeluarkan _smartphone_ hitam miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Ino, Bi..bisakah kau membantuku? Izinkan aku menginap dirumahmu," pinta Sakura.

.

.

.

Malam ini, malam paling sendu yang pernah Sakura lihat. Ya, dia berdiri di balkon kamar Ino. Mata _emerald_-nya menerawang langit malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang. Sepertinya, suasana malam ini senasib dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

Jujur, mengingat kejadian tadi sore membuat hati Sakura perih. Tidak hanya perih, melainkan sakit dan sesak. Sakura memegang dadanya, merasakan kesakitan hatinya sekarang. Hati yang tengah menjerit kepiluan. Lagi, Sakura menitikkan airmatanya.

"Sakura! Berhentilah mencintainya lagi. Tidak taukah kau Sakura? Kau itu bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" rutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura meremas helaian _pink_-nya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut memikirkan kesakitan itu. hatinya semakin sakit. Tangannya terkepal, membuat ruas-ruas jarinya memutih.

"Tidak sadarkah kau? kau itu sudah di butakan oleh semangatmu kepadanya! Kau masih bertahan dengan rasa ini, jelas-jelas dia sedang bermain api dengan wanita lain! Kau bodoh Sakura!" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Aku akan memilih untuk menjadi iblis daripada mencintainya lagi dengan sepenuh hati!"

CTARR!

Tiba-tiba suara petir mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura yang takut akan petir langsung memasuki kamar Ino dan berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Seolah mengerti perasaan Sakura yang membuatnya berkali-kali menitikkan air mata. Setelah capek menyesali rasa cintanya, akhirnya ia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Tapi, ia tidak menyadari sesuatu terjadi padanya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Adilkah ini untukku?_

_Aku telah berusaha semampuku untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Namun apa daya ia tak pernah melihatku sedikitpun. Aku hanya barang baginya, barang yang digunakan untuk membantu hubungannya dengan Karin yang setelah itu dibuang begitu saja._

_Aku ingin berkata pada jalang berambut merah itu: Hei kau! Apa yang kau berikan pada Sasuke? Kau tak mengerti perasaanku yang telah berkorban banyak baginya. Seandainya kau mau meminum satu dari seribu pil pahit kehidupan yang kurasakan. Kau tak pantas untuknya, kau tak mencintainya. Kau hanya membutuhkannya sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu, kau hanya memanfaatkannya_.

_Dan bisa jadi,_

_Cintaku padanya LEBIH BESAR dari cintamu._

_Sasuke, andai kau tahu perasaanku..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Gomen ya, update lama..

Nirina lagi stuck ide, dan saya yang melanjutkan. Jadi chap 2 ini kami buat bareng2...

Oh iya, btw yang ngebacot ini ST lho ya, bukan mbak Nirina :D

Kalau ada yang ingin ditanya bisa lewat review atau pm aku dan nirina, atu bisa salah satunya... Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca fic abal milik kami.. dan setidaknya tinggalkan review untuk tau dimana letak kesalahan kami.

_**Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**_

#Hari ini nggak bisa bales review, karena mengingat sudah sangat larut malam...


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**.**

**[Rated M untuk kekerasan yang akan terjadi di fic ini] **

.

_**Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pujaan hatinya itu telah berpaling pada orang lain. Saat melihat sang pangeran es bermesraan dengan orang lain, kebencian muncul di hati kecilnya. "Aku adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku lebih **_

_**memilih menjadi iblis daripada harus jatuh cinta kepadanya."**_

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Matahari tengah memunculkan dirinya di hadapan bumi. Seolah menyapa indahnya pagi. Seberkas cahaya yang bersinar darinya menyelinap di celah-celah kecil gorden kamar yang bernuansa ungu itu, mengarahkan sinarnya menuju wajah ayu seorang gadis yang masih bergelut diatas tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu kecil itu.

"Ngh~" Tangan putih porselennya mengelus-elus wajahnya yang sayu. Perlahan matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam sedikit terbuka. Menunjukkan _emerald_-nya yang selalu teduh dan damai. Kemudian gadis ini mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur itu. Kedua tangannya di rentangkan, mencoba untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Tangan kirinya mengucek-ucek matanya dan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang tengah melebar akibat menguap.

Matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sinar mentari pagi, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dirinya terdiam sebentar. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

Kamar bernuansa ungu, tempelan foto pria berambut hitam klimis dimana-mana –hei! Sepertinya Sakura mengenalnya, dan peralatan make-up menggunung di meja rias yang berhadapan dengannya.

Masih dalam keadaan diam, padahal otak nya sedang berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa kali ia mencerna suasana kamar ini, ia menepuk jidaknya yang lebar itu dengan raut wajah kebodohannya. "Astaga, Sakura! Kau sekarang sedang ada di kamar Ino! Masa tidak ingat sih?" rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membangkitkan dirinya dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju meja belajar Ino. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu. Smartphone hitam miliknya.

Dan dapat! Ketika Sakura membuka lock smartphone-nya, di wallpaper-nya terpampang gambar seorang pria yang di kenalinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, entah kenapa, ketika ia memandang sejenak wajah tampan Sasuke, darahnya berdesir dengan hebat. Suhu badannya memanas. Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat, seolah-olah sangat membenci pemuda yang dulunya matian-matian Sakura mendapati hatinya.

Tidak seperti dulu yang Sakura begitu memuja cowok ini. begitu mengelu-elukan ketampanannya. Begitu mengagumi matanya yang kelam nan indah itu. Namun, itu sudah 'dulu'. Dan sekarang, malah kebalikannya.

TUK TUK TUK

Dengan gerakan cepat jari-jari Sakura bergelutuk di layar itu. mengganti dan menghapus semua yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke di smartphone-nya. Dan matanya, tidak ada setetes pun airmata keluar dari mata emerald-nya. Tapi, emerald yang biasa teduh kini berganti menjadi benci.

Ya, sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian setiap kali ia melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke di smartphone miliknya.

TOK TOK TOK

Mendengar suara pintu terketuk, refleks Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya refleks mengarah ke pintu kamar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati pintu itu, tangan mungilnya memegang gagang pintu dengan erat dan membuka pintunya.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Sapa Ino di depan pintu. Kedua tangannya mengangkat dua mangkuk berisi bubur ayam. "Mau sarapan?" tawar Ino dengan senyumannya.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya kusut kini cerah seketika ketika ia melihat semangkuk bubur ayam untuknya –tentu saja satu lagi untuk Ino. Ya, eksperinya begitu antusias. "Ohayou, Ino! Tapi, apa kita boleh sarapan disini?" Tanya Sakura sembari mempersilahkan Ino masuk -memasuki kamarnya sendiri –ingat, ini kamar Ino.

"Tentu, ini kamarku. Jadi, aku bisa menentukan apa yang ku mau. Termasuk sarapan disini bersamamu, Sakura," jawab Ino, lalu meletakkan dua mangkuk bubur itu di lantai. Tangannya menyerahkan sepasang sendok dan garpu kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil duduk di sebelah Ino. Tangannya menerima pemberian dari Ino. Menyendok dan mendinginkan bubur panas itu dengan hembusan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah selesai menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya, tak sengaja mata _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ya, matanya mengamati kulit putih porselen Sakura dengan cermat. Seketika saja, Ino menyatukan alisnya. Menandakan ia sedang heran akan sesuatu.

"Sakura," panggil Ino. Mata _aquamarine-_nya menatap Sakura dengan raut kebingungan.

"Hm?" Sakura hanya bisa menjawab panggilan Ino dengan sorot matanya, mengingat kepala sendok sedang berada di mulutnya.

"Kau memakai obat apa? Bukannya luka sayatan itu sembuhnya lama?" Ino meraba permukaan kulit Sakura yang sudah tidak berbekas sayatan.

Sakura yang merasa tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Ino, menggerakkan emerald-nya dengan cepat. Mengamati setiap senti permukaan kulit tubuhnnya. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kulitnya sendiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahwa lukanya sembuh seketika, tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Masih dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di percaya, Sakura menatap Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan perasaan yang sama, kebingungan dan keheranan. "Ino, kenapa bisa begini?" Sakura bertanya balik kepada Ino. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Sakura dengan segera ia bercermin di meja rias kamar Ino. Mengamati sekali lagi dirinya di pantulan cermin itu. meraba sekali lagi kulitnya yang sudah bersih, hilang dari luka dan bekas cairan obat merahnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Syukur lukamu cepat sembuh. Ngomong-ngomong, Minggu pagi ini, kau mau menemaniku berbelanja?" tanya Ino sembari menghampiri Sakura yang masih berkutat di depan cermin.

Sakura yang sedari tadi terus menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan yang sama, kepalanya mulai menoleh kearah Ino. Menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan yang pelan.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung yang luas nan besar, beribu-ribu manusia berjalan memasuki gedung itu seraya mengedarkan pandangan mereka masing-masing menuju toko-toko dan stand yang terletak di samping kiri dan kanan mereka. Seperti biasa, kaum hawa selalu antusias akan hal itu.

Namun, tidak untuk gadis bersurai _pink_ ini. Ya, pikirannya sedari tadi melayang-layang entah kenapa. Masih memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Terus berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia menabrak Ino dari belakang.

"Aduh! Sakura, hati-hati dong!" Seru Ino.

"Ah, gomen ne, Ino. Lagian, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tiba-tiba lapar," jawab Ino lalu menyengir dengan lebarnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Kita makan dulu," ajak Sakura dengan nada sedikit lemas. Jujur, Sakura udah capek. Bagaimana tidak? Selama 3 jam ia berjalan menyusuri setiap toko di mall ini.

Beruntung tidak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah restoran. Jadi, Sakura tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi.

Sakura dan Ino memasuki restoran itu dan mengambil tempat duduk. Tak lama, seorang pelayan memesan makanan mereka. Sakura dan Ino pun memesan makanan dan menunggu makanannya datang.

Tapi, ketika sedang asik menunggu pesanan makanannya, mata emerald Sakura mendapati sepasang priadan wanita tengah bermesraan di seberang meja Sakura dan Ino. Dan sepertinya, Sakura mengenal betul warna rambut mereka.

Biru dan Merah.

Sakura langsung mengingatnya. Ya, mereka adalah-

-Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin.

Sakura yang melihat Karin bergelut manja dengan Sasuke langsung menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Rasanya ingin mencengkram mereka dan mengkoyak tubuh mereka sesuka hatinya. Melihat mereka, lagi-lagi nafasnya memburu. Tangannya terkepal. Wajahnya memerah. Tatapannya berubah dingin dan sadis.

Ino yang melihat reaksi Sakura secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa panik. Ia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan horor. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah hantu di depannya. Namun, pikirannya sedang bertanya-tanya. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?'

Sakura merasa dirinya tidak bisa berlama disini. Seketika saja ia menarik tangan Ino dengan kasar dan hendak membawa diri mereka pergi dari restoran itu.

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura secara tak sadar. Sekilas tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura langsung memandangi Sasuke dengan tajam seakan berkata 'Lihat saja nanti! Akan kubalas setimpal dengan yang kau lakukan padaku.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N:

Hello Savers!

This is Nirina in Bacot Author! #krik

Gomen ya, update lama, muehehehe :D Soalnya aku kebiasaan banget ide tiba-tiba stuck padahal lagi lancar-lancarnya ngetik fic ini :3 By the way nih yaa, gomen ne lagi kalau ada yang kurang dan salah di fic ini :D

Kalau ada yang ingin ditanya atau member masukan bisa lewat review atau pm aku dan mbak ST :D

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca fic abal milik kami :D dan setidaknya tinggalkan review untuk tau dimana letak kesalahan kami.

**Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino yang melihat reaksi Sakura secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa panik. Ia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan horror. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah hantu di depannya. Namun, pikirannya sedang bertanya-tanya. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?'

Sakura merasa dirinya tidak bisa berlama di sini. Seketika saja ia menarik tangan Ino dengan kasar dan hendak membawa diri mereka pergi dari restoran itu.

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura secara tak sadar. Sekilas tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura langsung memandangi Sasuke dengan tajam sealan berkata 'Lihat saja nanti! Akan kubalas setimpal dengan yang kau lakukan padaku.'

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah **

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, sakit. Lepaskan, Sakura!" Pinta Ino seraya berusaha menyentakkan cengkraman tangan Sakura di pergelangan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja saat berada di luar mall, Sakura berhenti mendadak. Pandangannya kosong, secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti dikagetkan oleh sesuatu. Gadis berambut _pink_ ini kemudian menatap Ino yang sedang menatapnya heran. "Ino, kenapa kita berada di sini? Bukannya kau tadi mengajakku makan di restoran?"

"Lho?!" Ino melongon dibuat Sakura, gadis berambut pirang ini kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bukannya kau tadi yang menarikku keluar dari restoran? Jangan bilang kau hilang ingatan, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang barusan ia alami. Semakin keras ia mencoba mengingat, kepalanya malah semakin pusing. Ia hentikan usahanya itu, dipijatnya kedua pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri. "Entahlah. Ini aneh," ucap Sakura seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'Bunuh dia!'

Sakura tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Siapa yang berbicara tadi?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa lagi?" Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Sakura!" Diguncangkannya bahu Sakura.

"AH!" Sakura terkaget, "Ma-maaf, Ino. Ayo kita segera pulang."

"Kau aneh sekali, Sakura."

Dua sahabat baru ini kemudian pulang menggunakan taksi ke rumah Ino. Setelah memakan lima belas menit perjalanan, sampai pula mereka di tempat yang dituju.

"_Arigato_, _Jiisan_." Ucap Ino kepada supir taksi seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Ya. Sama-sama, Nona." Sang supir taksi itu membunyikan klakson pelan, lalu segera tacap gas dari depan rumah Ino.

"Ino, sepertinya aku akan pulang ke rumahku saja." Sakura memandangi sayu sahabat barunya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Saku. Padahal aku ingin kau menginap lebih lama. Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama-sama." Sesal Ino.

"Lain kali aku pasti menginap di sini, Ino. Atau gentian, kau yang akan menginap di rumahku. Lagipula aku hanya tinggal sendiri." Sakura menepuk bahu Ino, mengajaknya berjalan memasuki rumah Ino.

"Lho? Memangnya orangtuamu kemana, Sakura?" tanya Ino seraya terus berjalan.

"Orangtuaku sudah tiada, Ino." Sakura melepas sepatunya, kemudian meletakkanya di rak yang telah disediakan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak. Kau tidak bersalah."

"Ayo, naik ke kamarku." Ino menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya ke lantai dua rumah minimalis itu.

Di kamar, mereka bercerita sebentar. Mulai dari cowok, _fashion_ sampai _gossip_ hangat yang ada di sekolah. Tentu saja Ino lebih banyak bercerita, sementara akura hanya terlihat antusias mendengarkan dan sesekali menyahut.

"Kau tahu, _gossip_ yang paling baru itu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Karin." Celetuk Ino tiba-tiba.

Mendengar dua nama keramat yang coba ia jauhi, muka Sakura berubah menjadi tegang. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Sakura?!" Ino mendekati Sakura, mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengannya. "KYAA!" Sontak Ino terlonjak kaget dan mundur ke belakang saat Sakura membuka matanya. "Sakura! Kenapa matamu berwarna hitam?!" Ino menjauh dari Sakura. "Sakura! Ada apa dengan dirimu?!"

Sakura yang telah membuka mata hanya menatap seisi ruangan dengan tatapan tajam. KEtika melihat Ino, ditatapnya lebih tajam lagi. "Aku harus membunuhnya."

"Sa-Sakura?" Ino ternganga lebar. Suara yang keluar bukanlah suara cempreng gadis ini seperti biasa. Kali ini lebih berat, terkesan menyeramkan. "SAKURAAA! KYAAAA ADA APA DENGANMU, SAKURA?!" Ino semakin histeris saja, saat melihat kuku Sakura bertambah panjang dan tajam.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Ada apa denganmu? Hiks.. Hiks.." Ino ketakutan di pojok kamarnya.

Seketika itu juga, Sakura yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ambruk di kasur Ino. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Gadis berambut _pink_ ini hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Ino sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Bunuh dia."

Sakura pingsan. Ino berjalan takut-takut mendekati Sakura. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ino duduk di pinggir ranjang. Disentuhnya pipi Sakura, namun tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Sakura. Ino memutuskan untuk memegang tangan sahabatnya itu. "Kukunya tidak panjang lagi," dilihatnya kuku Sakura yang pendek, tak seperti tadi yang bertumbuh sangat panjang dan tajam.

Dibukanya kelopak mata Sakura, "Matanya juga kembali hijau." Ino kemudian menyelimuti sahabatnya itu, menunggunya sampai sadara dari pingsan karena kejadian aneh itu.

.

.

"Ungh~!" Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku dimana?" Gumamnya.

"Sakura?! Kau sudah sadar?" Ino menghampiri Sakura. "_Kami-sama_. Syukurlah, kau tadi kenapa, Sakura? Suaramu aneh sekali. Kukumu bertambah panjang, matamu hitam. Ada apa denganmu, sebenarnya?" Ino menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"A-Aku tak tahu, Ino." Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya merasa pusing, lalau tak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Sakura. Sungguh, tadi kau berbicara tapi yang terdengar bukanlah suaramu." Ino mengguncangkan kedua tangan Sakura. "Apakah kau kesurupan?"

Sakura menatap mata _aquamarine_ Ino. "Ayolah, Ino. Zaman sekarang apa masih ada yang seperti itu?" Sakura menghela nafas bosan.

"Atau, kau pernah berhutang pada Iblis atau sebangsanya?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

Semakin lama Sakura merasa bahwa pembicaraan Ino semakin ngelantur. "Aku bahkan tak tahu cara berbicara dengan mereka, bagaimana aku ingin berhuntang?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Atau.. Atau kau pernah bersumpah, lalu sumpah itu terjadi?"

Sakura terdiam, matanya memandang sayu tangannya yang dipegang Ino. Pikirannya menerwanga kembali ke masa lalu, mengingat apakah ia pernah mengucapkan sumpah atau sejenisnya. "Pernah."

"Nah, bisa jadi itu yang menyebabkanmu seperti kesurupan." Ino menyentakkan tanganmu dengan bersemangat, seperti menyentakkan tali kekang kuda. "Jadi apa yang pernah kau ucapkan?"

"Kalau tak salah..." Sakura ,engingat0ngingat kembali kata-kata yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan. "Aku akan memilih menjadi iblis dari pada mencintai Sasuke."

Ino membulatkan matanya, mulutnya menganga tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Itu kuucapkan setelah tahu bahwa Uchiha brengsek itu hanya memanfaatkanku."

"Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Sepertinya kau telah menjadi iblis sekarang."

Perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura melonjak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak merasakan apa-apa?!"

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Aku tahu!" Diacungkannya jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Aku baru ingat. Luka sayatan akibat Karin dan teman-temannya sudah hilang. Padahal membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Sakura melihat sekujur tubuhnya, "Kau benar. Tapi apa itu masuk akal?"

"Ck! Aku balikkan pertanyaanmu. Apa masuk akal kalau luka sayatan hilang tak berbekas hanya dalam satu malam?" Ino berkacak pinggang.

"I-itu," Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Tapi satu bukti saja tak cukup untuk mengklarifikasi kalau aku ini iblis.." bantah Sakura.

Ino kembali berpikir. "Hah, kalau dua bukti berarti sudah cukup untum mengklarifikasi bahwa kau itu iblis. Yang kedua, kau sering sensitif dan bertingkah aneh ketika aku berbicara mengenai Sasuke dan Karin seperti tadi. Dan di restoran, bukannya tadi kau melihat kedua pasangan itu?"

Sakura terdiam, ditundukkannya kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. "Ino," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ino menunduk, hendak melihat wajah Sakura. "Kau kenapa menunduk begitu, angkatlah kepalamu." Ino menarik wajah Sakura agar tegak.

"Kalau memang benar aku iblis, apa kau akan menjauhiku?" Sakura menatap Ino sendu. Air mata mengalir di pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hiks.." Ino menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap bersahabat denganmu. Hiks...Hiks" Ino menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks. Terima kasih Ino hiks.. Ka-kau adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Hiks..."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Kota Konoha. Namun tidaklah begitu bagi Sakura. Setiap hari terasa sama dan biasa saja. Ia berjalan pagi-pagi menuju sekolahnya, melakukan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa.

**Srekk**

Dibukanya pintu kelas. Dan seketika tatapannya mengeras saat melihat dua orang muda-mudi yang sangat ia kenali dan tak lain tak bukan teman sekelasnya yang duduk di kursi paling pojok dan paling depan. Sasuke dan Karin.

"Cih! Mereka lagi." Sakura mendecih. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana biasa Ia duduk. Dibantingnya novel tebal yang ia pegang di atas meja.

"Hei! Dasar gila. Jadi cewek sopan sedikit!" Ketus Karin setelah Sakura membanting bukunya.

Sakura hanya memandangi gadis berambut merah itu dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Apa urusanmu?'. Dibukanya novel yang tadi Ia banting, Sakura kembali membaca nammun sedikit tak berkonsentrasi.

'Bunuh dia!'

Kepala Sakura menegak. Di kelas tak ada siapa-siapa. 'Siapa yang berbicara tadi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Aku.'

Sakura semakin kaget. Dengan siapa ia berbicara saat ini. 'Kau? Kau ada dimana? Aku tak bisa melihatmu.' Lagi. Sakura berbicara dalam hati, berharap bisa mendapat jawaban lagi seperti tadi.

'Aku di dalam tubuhmu.'

Seketika wajah Sakura menegang. 'Kau? A-Apa kau yang merasuki tubuhku seperti yang diceritakan Ino?'

'Oh. Gadis berambut pirang itu? Ya. Aku yang melakukannya.'

Sakura semakin bingung. Ditekannya pelipis kirinya menggunakan jari telunjuk. 'Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa maumu?' Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar. Sesekali ekspresi heran yang tercetak di wajahnya.

'Kau yang memintanya.'

Sakura tersentak. 'Aku? Aku tak pernah memintamu merasuki diriku.' Elaknya, masih berkata dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga suara berat dan serak itu kini tertawa. 'Kau memilih menjadi iblis daripada mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ingat itu?'

Sakura semakin tak konsentrasi membaca novel. 'Jadi... Apa kau iblis?'

'Ya.'

"Dunia semakin gila saja." Gumam Sakura kali ini, yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Karin dan Sasuke.

Kedua pasangan itu menoleh. Karin terlihat emosi, "Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena bisa jadi pacar Sasuke-_koi_, Haruno."

Sakura menoleh dan menaikkan alis. 'Yang kumaksud bukan mereka.' Batinnya. Yang dimaksudkan adalah iblis yang mengaku berada di dalam tubuh Sakura.

'Apa kau bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu?' Suara serak itu kembali terdengar.

'Tidak. Aku berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Tapi Sasuke juga ada di sebelahnya.' Jawab Sakura.

'Bunuh dia. Kalau perlu bunuh mereka.'

Sakura merengut, 'Kenapa? Aku tak pernah berjanji seperti itu.'

'Dengan itu, kau akan dapat bebas dariku. Aku juga takkan terkurung lagi di tubuhmu. Apa kau menyetujuinya?'

'A-Aku...

Baiklah, aku setuju.' Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk.

"Hei, dasar gila! Tiba-tiba mengangguk sendiri. Apa kau punya teman mahluk halus, Haruno?" Ledek Karin dari ujung sana.

'Sial, wanita murahan itu mengejekku lagi.' Batin Sakura yang tanpa sadar memanggil Karin dengan panggilan cukup kurang ajar. Bagaimana kalau Karin mendengarnya.

'Siapa? Pacar si Uchiha itu?'

Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan si iblis. 'Ya. Ingin sekali kusumpal mulutnya dengan apapun.'

'Kau bisa melakukannya.'

'Tapi, bagaimana caranya?' tangannya kini menopang dagu. Tak peduli lagi dengan novelnya yang belum selesai Ia baca.

'Aku akan me—'

'Diamlah, Sasuke mendekatiku.' Potong Sakura cepat begitu tahu Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. 'Iblis, aku ingin sekali menampar wajah tampannya dengan tanganku.'

Sasuke hampir mendekat.

'Aku bisa membantu.'

'Jangan mengambil kesadaranku, salurkan saja kekuatanmu di tangan kananku.' Titah Sakura. 'Sst diam, dia di depanku.' Diam atau tidak, suara sang iblis takkan terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Haruno." Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mengontrol suaranya agar tenang, jangan sampai langsung memaki-maki pemuda ini.

"Aku pinjam buku Geografi milikmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menunduk. 'Iblis, salurkan kekuatanmu.'

'Ya.'

Sakura merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat di tangannya. Ya, dia tersenyum. Tapi bukanlah senyum manis, melainkan senyum licik. Diambilnya tasnya dan dicarinya buku geografi miliknya. Buku yang cukup tebal. 'Kebetulan buku ini tebal.' Batinnya.

'Itu akan terasa sakit. Khekhekhe,' timpal si iblis yang tiba-tiba ikut tertawa.

"Buku gerografi, ya. Ini," Dengan cepat Sakura melayangkan buku geografi itu ke pipi kiri Sasuke.

BUAGH

"MAKAN TUH BUKU!" Sakura meneriaki Sasuke yang limbung karena hantaman keras buku geografi Sakura mengenai pipinya. Sakura kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan dan Karin yang masih melongo kaget di tempat, tak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa melakukan itu pada pangeran sekolah.

Sakura pergi menuju atap. '_Thanks_, aku berhasil menamparnya.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati yang ditujukan pada si iblis.

'Kau bisa lakukan lebih dari itu.' Balas si iblis.

'Ya, aku tahu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, iblis.' Sakura pun duduk dan menyandar di dinding. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di tempat paling tinggi di gedung sekolah ini.

'Jangan memanggilku iblis. Aku juga punya nama.'

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Iblis juga punya nama?" ucapnya.

Meskipun bukan di dalam hati, ternyata si iblis ini juga bisa mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. 'Ya. Namaku Gaara.'

"Baiklah, Gaara. Kupikir kau sudah tahu namaku, kan? Jadi tak perlu kenalan." Ucap Sakura. Jika ada orang lain di atap, pastilah ia mengira bahwa Sakura telah gila karena berbicara sendiri.

'Sakura.'

"Yah, kau benar." Sakura mengangguk, seakan Gaara ada di atap juga. "Baiklah, sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas." Sakura bangkit, lalu menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya yang terkena debu.

'Sakura.'

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menghentikan aktifitas membersihkan roknya.

'Pulang sekolah nanti, pulanglah lewat taman belakang sekolah.'

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

'Kau akan tahu nanti.'

A/N:

Okey. Tes tes halo halo

Ini gue si Salmonella penyebar tifus yang bicara. Gue tau kemarin chapternya pendek. Itu gara2 Nirina lagi stuck ide. Udah dibilang kan? Dan gue waktu itu masih fokus sama My Rommate. Jadi berhubung My Roommate udah tamat, gue bakal fokus ke fic ini.

Satu hal yang pengen gue tanya ke reader semua. Alur dari fic ini menurut kalian bagaimana? Kecepetan? Bertele-tele? Terlalu lambat? Maksa? Up to you. Dan di sini gue udah buktiin ke kalian. Kalo kita emang bener-bener niat ngelanjutin fic ini. Dan di chapter ini udah gue panjangin.

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

-/.\-

**Stelliolitta Ivyore:** Kalo gue kasih tau kenapa dia bisa sembuh. Bakalan bubar ini fanfic :D

**Akasuna Sakurai:** Yep, emang pendek dan hasilnya nggak maksimal, kita berdua lagi nggak fokus waktu itu. Iblisnya sih rencananya Cuma satu ._. tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

**Guest**: Kalo alur mainstream emang faith and hopeless. Dan di sini gue sama Nirina pengen buat alur yang sama, namun berbeda jalan di akhir cerita. Dan gue tanya kalo gitu: Hidup tersiksa, atau mati bersama?

**Geesuke:** Thanks kritiknya. Akan kucoba perbaiki kesalahan kami. Tbc di tempat yang salah, ide sudah hilang entah ke mana. Sorry for the mistake. Kalo gue kasih tau Sakura kenapa cepet sembuh, bubar semua ini fanfic :D

**CheryxSasuke:** Sakura meskipun nggak playgirl dia pasti kuat kok ngelawan bitch kayak Karin. Wkwkwk. Oke, ini sudah panjang kan?

**Fany-san:** oke, ini sudah panjang. Nanti juga Karin bakalan diusir kok

**Uchiha Matsumi**: Iyep. Nggak perlu. Sakura itu apa adanya, dan membuat orang tertarik sendirinya tanpa harus tampil cantik. Dia kan sudah mempesona

**MerisChintya97:** ini sudah panjang. Eh, situ kelahiran 1997 kah? #soktau

**Livesina3:** Dia punya yang begituan kok.

**Hanazono yuri:** Thanks kak :D ini baca sambil kerja yaw? Wkwkwk

**Guest:** Lambat cepatnya tergantung ide yang mengalir. Mending lambat tapi sesuai alur daripada cepat tapi maksa. Oke, emang nggak di waktu yang tepat, akan kami coba perbaiki. Kalo seandainya ini film seperti kata lu, ini bahkan bukan iklan komersial. Ini bisa dibilang video iseng dari pengguna youtube yang masih amatiran dan perlu banyak belajar. Wajar dong kalau kita masih banyak mistake. Di awal juga udah ditulis: fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kalo seandainya kita dari awal udah bunuh Sasuke, ini nggak ada alurnya, dan itu alurnya ngebut banget. Ini juga kita nggak mentingin review, yang penting lanjut. Justru karena dia otak malah lebih susah. Dua kepribadian dan dua jalan pemikiran berbeda. Itu yang jadi tantangan.

**Ito**: Oke deh. Ini sudah dipanjangin :D


	5. Chapter 5

'Sakura.'

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menghentikan aktifitas membersihkan roknya.

'Pulang sekolah nanti, pulanglah lewat taman belakang sekolah.'

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

'Kau akan tahu nanti.'

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**.**

**[Rated M untuk kekerasan, gore, dan kekasaran pengucapan di fic ini.]**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, sudahlah. Tapi kau harus menemaniku juga." Sakura membuka pintu dan segera keluar.

'Ya.'

"Oh, iya—" Sakura segera berhenti berbicara, seorang siswa lewat di koridor dan berpapasan dengannya. 'Apa kau bisa keluar dari tubuhku?' gadis berambut _pink _kembali berbicara dalam hati, seperti saat pertama kali ia dapat berbicara dengan Gaara.

'Bisa.'

'Bagaimana caranya?' Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya. Dilihatnya murid yang ada di dalam. Baru ada dua orang yang datang—setelah dirinya, Karin dan Sasuke. Namun kedua murid yang baru datang setelah dirinya itu tampaknya hendak pergi keluar kelas. Terbukti dari mereka yang berjalan menuju pintu. Jadilah Sakura kembali bertiga seperti sebelum ia pergi ke atap tadi. Bersama si menyebalkan Karin, dan si cuek Sasuke.

'Selama itu berguna untuk keperluan tugas. Aku bisa mewujudkannya.'

Sepasang kekasih itu masih ada di tempatnya. Karin memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan benci, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar seraya memegangi pipinya.

"Cih!" Tanpa sadar Sakura mendecih.

'Ada apa?'

Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya. 'Nenek lampir itu memandangiku seperti ingin menggigitku.' Sakura menjadi merasa risih setelah dipandangi seperti itu.

'Itu takkan berjalan lama.'

**Deg**!

Tubuh Sakura serasa terdorong ke depan oleh seseorang. Namun tak ada yang terjadi, yang berubah hanyalah mata Sakura, dan tatapannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura balas menatap Karin dengan tatapan sinis seakan berkata, '_Why are you watching me , Fucking Bitch_?' Gadis ini seolah menantang Karin untuk adu ketajaman mata.

Karin pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dapat terdengar sedikit ucapannya yang bergumam, 'Dia harus dapat balasannya.'

**Deg!**

Lagi, Tubuh Sakura kembali hijau bening. Ia merengut sesaat, 'Gaara? Apa kau mengambil kesadaranku?'

'Hanya sesaat, membalas tatapan wanita merah itu.'

Sakura mendengus. 'Apa akhirnya dia kalah?' dibaliknya novel yang masih berada di atas meja, dibacanya sedikit sinopsis yang terdapat di belakang novel itu.

'Ya. Dia kalah dariku.'

Sakura sedikit tertawa. 'Kuakui kau memang hebat. Tapi jangan sering melakukannya. Kita bisa ketahuan.'

'Ya. Dan dia bodoh, dia tak memperhatikan warna matamu yang berubah.' Suara berat Gaara terdengar lagi di telinganya.

Sakura mengangguk sendiri. 'Dia memang bodoh, aku pernah dihukum guru gara-gara dia. Dia yang ingin menyontek, malah aku yang kena imbasnya.'

'Itu berarti kau juga bodoh, Sakura.'

Seketika itu Sakura merengut. Ia kemudian tak menghiraukan Gaara dan kembali membaca sinobsis novel tebal berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah seperti tetesan darah di berbagai bagian _cover_ buku itu.

'Apa yang kau baca?'

Sakura berhenti menatap novelnya. 'Kau bisa tahu kalau aku membaca?'

'Aku bisa mengetahuinya, aku bisa membaca pikiran, tapi aku tak bisa melihat selama di dalam tubuhmu, kecuali kalau bertukar kesadaran.'

Sakura manggut-manggut. 'Aku membaca sinobsis novel. Kupikir kau sudah tahu apa isinya.'

'Ya. Kisah misteri kematian seseorang, pembunuhan berantai dengan mayat yang terpotong-potong.'

Sakura tersenyum tipis walaupun tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara saat ini, 'Kau cukup cerdik, Gaara.'

**Srekk**

"Sakura?"

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang baru saja datang dan menyapanya, "Ino?" gadis bermarga Haruno ini melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu segera masuk dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau kuat sekali bertahan di kelas." Ino berjalan seraya mengibaskan tangannya, pura-pura merasa gerah. "Kelas kita jadi seperti neraka!" diliriknya dari sudut ekor matanya wanita merah di ujung sana. Karin kini menatap Ino tak suka.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau hanya ada kita pasti terasa surga. Meskipun sunyi, di sini seperti ada aura nenek sihir." Sakura terkikik karena candaannya sendiri.

Ino tertawa lepas setelah ia duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau benar Saku! Kira-kira apa ya, yang menyebabkan kelas kita panas seperti neraka?" Ino meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pura-pura berpikir.

**BRAKK!**

Karin di ujung sana tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Dia berjalan dengan kesal menuju Sakura dan Ino dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Karin menunjuk Sakura dengan lancang, "Hei kau, Gadis Culun! Beraninya kau menghinaku!" Karin masih berang, terlihat dari mukanya yang memerah karena marah.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik culun daripada berkelakuan seperti Jalang?" Seolah menantang, Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangkat bahu.

"KAU!" Tangan Karin sudah melayang dengan cepat hendak menampar pipi Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya tanpa mencegah apa yang dilakukan Karin. Namun ia tak merasakan sakit apapun, hanya sesuatu terasa menyentuh _frame_ kacamatanya.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" mendengar apa yang Ino ucapkan, akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Karin yang terpaku, ketika tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pipi Sakura ditahan oleh Sasuke –kekasihnya sendiri— yang berada di belakangnya.

"Cih! Lepaskan!" Karin menyentakkan tangannya kasar dari cengkraman Sasuke. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan segera keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke tak langsung mengejarnya, ia menatap Sakura sebentar, barulah ia berbalik. Dengan santainya ia berjalan keluar kelas, mencari kekasihnya yang sedang naik pitam. Kedua tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Saku," Ino mencolek bahu Sakura supaya sahabatnya itu menoleh. "apa pikiranku sama denganmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura memainkan ujung rambut Ino.

"Kupikir..." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Sasuke sudah mulai tertarik padamu."

Sakura tersenyum sinis kemudian berhenti memainkan rambut panjang Ino, "Ayolah Ino. Hanya karena dia mencegah kekasih jalangnya itu membelaku, bukan berarti dia mulai tertarik padaku."

"Ta-tapi, kau tak melihat ekspresinya tadi sa—"

"Sudahlah, Ino." Potong Sakura cepat. "Lagipula aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" Ino memandang heran pada Sakura yang malah menunduk, menghindari tatapan Ino. Saat Sakura mendongak, Ino tersentak kaget. "Sa-Sakura?!"

Sakura yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Ino. "Hai!" bukan suara cempreng yang terdengar, melainkan suara serak dan berat, ciri khas seorang laki-laki.

"KYAA–mpphh!" Ino yang hendak berteriak lebih keras segera ditutup mulutnya oleh Sakura.

"Berisik! Diamlah," Sakura memelankan suaranya. "Kenapa Sakura sampai mau berteman dengan orang cerewet sepertimu."

Ino membulatkan matanya, Ia berusaha menarik tangan Sakura yang menutup mulutnya, namun entah kenapa tenaga Sakura terasa lebih besar dari dirinya.

**Sett**

Tiba-tiba tenaga Sakura melemah, tangannya pun tak lagi menutup mulut Ino agar berhenti berbicara. Sakura menatap Ino yang masih ketakutan. "Kau sudah berbicara dengannya?"

Ino memundurkan kursinya, "Mahluk apa tadi? Apa kau memelihara setan?!" Tanya Ino. "Sungguh, dia menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba membekap mulutku, aku hampir mati karena dia." Ucap Ino histeris.

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Katanya kau berlebihan." Sakura menepuk pundak Ino. "Itu tadi Gaara yang berbicara padamu."

"Ga-Gaara? Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhmu?" Ino mulai menghilangkan raut ketakutan di wajahnya, berganti menjadi rasa penasaran. Setelah awalnya memundurkan kursi, kini ia malah melakukan kebalikannya.

"Dia iblis yang kau bicarakan waktu itu. Ingat waktu aku pingsan di rumahmu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Apa dia yang waktu itu berbicara dan merasukimu?"

"Ya. Dia yang melakukannya. Dia membantuku," Sakura berhenti sejenak, kemudian entah kenapa gadis yang mendapatkan 'teman' baru ini mengangguk.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa si Gaara itu berbicara denganmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia bilang apa aman memberitahu gadis cerewet sepertimu tentang ini."

"HEI!" Ino merengut kesal. Ia mendekati telinga Sakura, sepertinya hendak berbisik tentang sesuatu. Namun yang terjadi bukanlah seperti yang diperkirakan. "HEI, GAARA! APA KAU DENGAR AKU, TUAN SOK TAHU!" Ino malah berteriak di telinga Sakura, berharap Gaara yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura mendengarnya.

"Aww, Ino." Sakura menjauhkan Ino dari telinganya. "Kau bisa membuat aku tuli gara-gara teriakanmu itu." Sakura mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang habis diteriaki Ino. "Lagipula kau tak berbicara pun Gaara mendengar suaramu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino takjub. Pikirannya pun melayang entah ke mana.

"Ino." Panggil Sakura pada gadis _barbie_ yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu itu.

"Ada apa?" Ino meletakkan tangannya di meja untuk menopang dagunya.

"Kata Gaara: rambut merah, tinggi, dan tidak suka gadis cerewet." Sakura memiringkan wajahnya, ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara

"Heh?!" Ino terkesiap. "Apa iblis gila itu bisa membaca pikiran?" kini Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kurasa begitu. Lalu memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Ino?"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri si iblis gila itu." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begini harus berhati-hati dalam berpikir. Bisa-bisa dia tahu segalanya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Dia baik, kok. Kau tenang saja."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan janggal. "Hei! Yang namanya iblis sudah pasti jahat. Kau ini bagaimana."

"Sudahlah, tak baik membicarakan orang. Orangnya saja sudah tahu apa yang kita bicarakan." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kelas kita bertambah dingin." Ino merentangkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan hembusan udara dari _air conditioner_ yang ada di dinding.

"Kau mulai lagi, Ino."

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel pulang sekolah yang telah ditunggu-tunggu para murid sejak enam jam yang lalu akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, meninggalkan guru mereka yang belum menutup pelajaran yang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Sakura. Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu, ada rapat mendadak anggota OSIS. Tidak apa, kan?" Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang memegang sapu.

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula ada Gaara bersamaku, jadi aku aman." Sakura menggerakkan sapu yang ia pegang. Ia mendorong debu, sampah kertas dan makanan menuju keluar kelas

"Ya, aku paham. Yang sekarang punya cowok baru." Cibir Ino, sekaligus menggoda Sakura.

Muka Sakura tiba-tiba memerah. "Hei! Enak saja kalau bicara. Sudah sana, pergi rapat." Sakura mengacungkan sapunya, hendak memukul Ino.

"Hahaha. Iya, iya. Dadah Sakura, dadah Gaara." Ino melambai kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Hah~ ada-ada saja anak itu." Sakura menggeleng pelan, senyuman tipis tak lupa terukir di bibirnya. Ia kembali menyapu, mengabaikan seseorang yang juga ada di sini dan sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada lantai di kelasnya ini, tatapannya terhenti pada satu obyek. Iya pun menaikkan pandangannya, melihat siapa pemilik sepatu _nike_ hitam-biru itu.

Bingo!

Ia pun juga sedang menatapmu. Tak lain tak bukan Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran es yang menjadi **mantan** pujaan hatinya. "Kau tak pulang?"

Sakura bersumpah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kau lihat sendiri, Uchiha-_san_. Aku mematuhi peraturan kelas, aku takkan mengalihkan tugasku pada orang lain."

Ucapan Sakura seakan menjadi batu besar yang menimpa telak badan Sasuke. Ia merasa _de javu_ dibuatnya. Mengingat dulu, ia sering meminta Sakura menggantikannya piket, padahal piket mereka pada hari yang sama. "Oh, begitu." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Soal Karin tadi pagi, dia minta maaf."

Sakura tersenyum sinis lalu menatap pemuda di depannya. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu hanya karena dia pacarmu. Kau tahu? Gadis sombong seperti pacarmu itu mana pernah meminta maaf pada orang lain." Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Aku heran, masih saja kau bertahan dengan wanita gila seperti dia." Baru kali ini Sakura berani berbicara dengan Sasuke, apalagi berbicara dengan kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan seperti itu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku lagi. Kami sudah putus." Sasuke meninggalkan sapu yang ia pegang begitu saja, mengambil tasnya yang masih ada di kursi. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kemudian melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung sendirian.

"Dia sudah putus?" Sakura mengulangi inti dari perkataan terakhir Sasuke.

'Dia tak berbohong.'

Sakura tersadar dari apa yang ia pikirkan. "Apa kau yakin soal itu, Gaara?" diambilnya sapu yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Ia pun membawa dua sapu di tangannya itu menuju gudang sekolah yang ada di dekat tangga lantai dua.

'Ya. Jangan lupa, hari ini pulanglah lewat taman belakang.'

Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian meletakkan sapu itu, berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi, yang ada hanya tinggal suara gema dari langkah kakinya sendiri. 'Oh iya, Gaara. Apa kau bisa menyalurkan keberanian?'

'Apapun aku bisa, asal untuk tugasku.'

Sakura menghela nafas. 'Kalau begitu... apa tadi kau menyalurkan keberanian untukku agar aku bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke?' Sakura membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Segera saja ia masuk dan mengambil tasnya.

'...'

"Gaara?!" Sakura mencoba memanggilnya ketika Gaara tak memberi jawaban apapun. "Apa kau menyalurkan keberanian untukku, tadi?" kini Sakura tidak lagi berbicara dalam hati, tapi dengan jelas mengucapkannya. Masa bodoh jika ada yang menganggapnya gila, toh di sini juga sudah sepi.

'Ya.'

Mendadak bahu Sakura sedikit turun. "Sudah kuduga, kukira itu dari keberanianku sendiri." Ia melangkah keluar, tak lupa menutup pintu kelasnya. Kini wajahnya tampak sedikit muram. Tak peduli dengan sesosok mahluk yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

**Tap tap tap**

Suara tapak kakinya di atas tanah terdengar. Taman belakang sekolah yang luas terlihat sepi saat ini. Sakura terus saja berjalan melewati taman yang disediakan untuk beristirahat oleh pihak sekolah ini. Tepat saat dirinya melewati gudang tukang bersih-bersih sekolah, Gaara menyuruh dirinya untuk berhenti.

'Ada apa, Gaara?' Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Menurutnya tak ada yang aneh dari tempat ini. Namun ada sedikit perubahan di sini. Suasananya lebih... hening dan sedikit menyeramkan.

**SREKK**

"Siapa di sana?!" Sakura berteriak ke arah semak di dekat air mancur. Matanya memicing, sepertinya ada seseorang di balik semak itu. Ia melangkah perlahan, sedikit berjingkat-jingkat agar tak menimbulkan suara.

"HMMPPHH!" Sakura berteriak tertahan karena tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya. Ia berusaha menarik tangan si orang jahat di belakangnya itu. Sekilas dilihatnya rambut orang itu, pirang dan agak panjang. Orang itu kemudian mengunci gerakan tangan Sakura dengan satu tangannya, tanpa mengurangi kuatnya ia membekap mulut Sakura.

**SREK**

Muncullah dua orang yang sangat Sakura kenal dari balik semak itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, dan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan mata _amethyst_ yang melirik ke arah dirinya.

"Halo, Haruno! Apa kabarmu?" Karin mendekati Sakura yang dibekap mulutnya oleh Shion. Karin tersenyum mengejek, "Sudah puas membuat aku dan Sasuke-_koi_ putus? Sudah puas, HAH?!" Karin tiba-tiba menjambak rambut _pink _Sakura yang dikepang dua itu.

"HMMPHH!" Sakura hanya mampu menjerit tertahan karena kesakitan. Tangannya tak dapat digerakkan akibat kuncian dari Shion. Maklum saja, gadis di belakangnya ini adalah pemegang sabuk cokelat karate, yang artinya satu tingkat di bawah sabuk hitam.

Karin mengeluarkan sebuag gunting dari balik bajunya. Hei, apa dia gila?! Itu bukanlah gunting seperti yang biasa kita pakai. Itu gunting...

Rumput

Karin memainkan pegangan gunting itu. "Hah, Haruno sialan! Mumpung aku dan temanku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi kami akan mengadakan salon gratis untukmu hari ini." Karin berbalik sebelum dirinya mendekati Sakura, ia berbicara pelan kepada Hinata, gadis berambut _indigo_ yang ada di belakangnya.

Hinata mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Karin yang entah apa. Ia kemudian pergi dari situ, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang mengambil alih untuk 'mengurus' Sakura.

"Shion. Singkirkan tanganmu darinya." Titah Karin. Setelah Shion menyingkir, namun tak melepas kuncian di tangan Sakura, Karin pun maju selangkah mendekati gadis yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dalam memiliki Sasuke.

Kenapa musuh bebuyutan? Karena Karin tahu. Sasuke memiliki rasa pada gadis di depannya ini. Meskipun ia pacarnya, ia tahu bahwa itu hanya sekadar pelampiasan. Ia rela memberikan apapun pada Sasuke, asal pemuda Uchiha itu mau menerimanya dan mencintainya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, bahkan keperawanan yang ia berikan beberapa bulan lalu sama sekali tak berbuah hasil yang diinginkannya. Bahkan saat ia bercinta dengan Sasuke itu pun saat pemuda itu mabuk setelah diajak Karin ke klub malam. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke saat mereka melakukannya pun adalah nama gadis yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini.

"Hiks.. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya, dicintai orang tapi dalam bayang-bayangmu. DASAR SIALAN!" Karin berteriak kencang.

"Ka—Karin, aku tak tahu soal i—"

**CRESSH**

Tak terduga, dengan cepat Karin mengarahkan gunting rumput yang amat besar itu ke arah rambut Sakura. Jadilah kini rambut Sakura jatuh ke bawah, dengan masih berbentuk dikepang, lengkap dengan ikat rambutnya.

'Ga-Gaara. Kau ada di sana?' Sakura menunduk lesu, kini sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Satu-satunya hanya tinggal meminta bantuan Gaara.

'Ya. Pejamkan matamu.'

**Deg!**

"Mati kau, Haruno!" Karin mengacungkan gunting rumputnya tinggi-tinggi, hendak menikam Sakura dengan benda yang diambilnya dari gudang tukang bersih-bersih sekolah.

**Set!**

'Sakura!' dengan cepat menahan gunting yang dilayangkan karin ke arah dadanya. Tinggal satu centi lagi, gunting tajam itu siap mengoyak dada gadis itu kalau saja Gaara, yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura tak cepat mengambil kesadaran Sakura dan sigap menghentikannya.

Sakura, yang kesadarannya diambil alih oleh Gaara hanya merasakan ringan, tubuhnya seperti melayang di suatu tempat yang amat gelap. Namun ia masih dapat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi 'di luar tubuhnya'. Kali ini ia biarkan Gaara yang mengambil alih.

"Kau yang harusnya mati, Jalang." Suara Gaara terdengar, membuat Karin dan Shion tersentak kaget lalu mundur selangkah.

Celah kecil itu pun dimanfaatkan Gaara. Shion yang sudah tidak lagi memegangi tangan Sakura. Dengan cepat Gaara mendendang Shion yang ada di belakangnya.

**BUAGGH**

Tubuh Shion sukses terpental dan membentur pot bunga abu-abu yang berukuran cukup besar. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Akibat tendangan dan benturan yang kuat itu pun Shion sudah merasa bahwa tulangnya remuk semua.

**Sret**

Gaara dengan cepat merebut gunting rumput yang dipegang Karin, mumpung konsentrasi gadis merah itu masih terpecah. Ia melemparkan gunting besar itu kebelakang, dan...

**SRINGG **

**TRAKKK**

"KYAAAA!" Shion yang terduduk menyandar di pot bunga itu menjerit histeris. Bagaimana tidak, rambut pirang kesayangannya kini rontok, dengan darah bersimbah di sekitarnya. "Sa-Sakit... Hiks... hiks..." gadis ini mencoba memegangi kepala bagian atasnya. Sesaat ia terhenti, ketika menyentuh benda dingin di atas kepalanya. Gunting rumput itu sukses menancap di pot besar itu setelah sebelumnya mengikis rambutnya.

Ia melihat tangannya sendiri. "Da-darah?" Shion kembali memegangi kepalanya. Bukanlah rambut pirang nan halus yang menyentuh kulit ujung jarinya. Melainkan daging yang amat terasa perih ketika menyentuh tangannya. Kali ini ia menyimpulkan bahwa...

Kulit kepalanya terpotong.

"HARUNO! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Shion? APA KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH?!" Karin berteriak histeris. Ia berlari menjauh dari Sakura setelah melihat keadaan Shion yang hampir sekarat itu.

**SREKKK**

Tarikan Gaara yang mengendalikan tubuh Sakura pada baju Karin membuat bagian belakang baju dari mantan kekasih Sasuke itu sobek. "Bukankan kau yang mengajakku bermain?" Gaara dengan cepat menyentakkan tubuh Karin, membuat gadis itu berbalik.

**TRAKK**

Karin mendelikkan sebelah matanya. "Ma—mataku..." Karin hanya bisa melongo menatap mata Sakura yang berubah menjadi hitam. "Sa—Sakura.." Dirinya begitu kaget, ia merasakan rasa yang amat sakit di mata sebelah kanannya.

Ya, kacamatanya telah pecah. Kuku Gaara yang panjang menusuk matanya sampai ke dalam, membuat sedikit serpihan kacamata minusnya masuk ke dalam matanya sendiri. Darah bermuncratan dari matanya, dengan setets air mata mengalir dari mata yang masij utuh—dan masih dapat melihat jelas.

"Cih!" Gaara yang mengendalikan tubuh Sakura meludah ke wajah Karin."Seharusnya perlakuan ini yang kau dapatkan." Suaranya tetaplah berat, bukan seperti suara Sakura yang biasanya Karin dengar. "Ini balasan untuk selalu menatapku dengan sinis." Gaara yang memakai kepemilikan 'ku' itu kemudian mencabut kuku panjangnya dari mata Karin.

**BRUKK**

Di dorongnya tubuh Karin yang sudah melemas itu. "Kau berkata seolah-olah kau yang paling sakit di dunia." Gaara memegang dagu Karin dan mengangkatnya, menyuruh Karin agar mendongak dan menatap mata hitamnya. "Lebih sakit diriku yang dicintai Sasuke, namun hanya dimanfaatkan untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya padamu." Lagi-lagi Gaara mengungkapkan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura dengan perkataan seolah Sakura adalah dirinya.

Gaara mendekati Karin, hembusan nafasnya yang begitu panas pun dapat menjalari pipi Karin. Hendak apa, dia? Mencium bibir Jalang itu, heh?

**CRASSH**

"ARRGHHH!" Erangan Karin terdengar cukup jelas setelah Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya... sampai sobek.

"Cih!" Lagi-lagi Gaara mendecih. "Itu untuk bibir nakalmu yang selalu liar jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke." Gaara mengelap sisa darah yang ada di bibir Sakura. Tingkahnya ini cukup seksi, namun menyeramkan. "Masih ada dua tahap lagi, Jalang. Kau harus bersabar." Gaara menjambak rambut Karin.

**SRAKKK**

"KYAAAA, SAKURAAA!" Karin menjerit, dirasakannya kulit kepalanya memanas dan terasa perih. Ia pun mencoba memegang kulit kepalanya. Hei, itu bukan kulit kepalamu, itu daging. Kulit kepalamu telah lepas bersama rambut merahmu itu, Jalang bodoh.

"Ini untuk memotong rambut yang kujaga dan kurawat demi Sasuke." Gaara melempar rambut merah Karin lengkap beserta kulit kepalanya yang tercabut ke sembarang arah. Dilihatnya hasil karyanya ini. "Tinggal satu tahap. Mungkin ini paling menyakitkan." Gaara tersenyum sinis, namun yang ada di penglihatan Karin, Sakura lah yang tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu.

Dilihatnya kuku jari Sakura semakin bertambah panjang, sekitar 15 centi. Karin yang melihatnya pun hanya memandang bergidik ngeri, wajahnya yang sudah hancur berantakan itu memucat. Ia hanya berharap _Kami-sama_ memberikan keselamatan baginya. Memangnya _Kami-sama_ mau memberikan keselamatan bagi Jalang payah seperti dia? Cih!

**SLEP**

"KYAAAA!" teriakan Karin melengking keras. Tapi tak satu pun orang-orang di sekitar sana yang mendengarnya atau curiga. Jangan lupa kalau eksekutor penggiring Karin menuju ajalnya ini seorang iblis, apapun bisa dilakukannya kalau itu termasuk dalam rencana dari bagian tugas.

Berakhir sudah. "Ha-Haruno.. Si-sialan.!" umpat Karin sebelum menemui ajalnya. Kini berakhir sudah penderitaannya, juga berakhir sudah hidupnya.

"Ini untuk kau yang mengambil keperjakaan Sasuke." Gaara menarik kuku panjangnya yang setelah sebelumnya menusuk vagina Karin sampai dalam. Darah lagi-lagi merembes dari salah satu bagian penting dari wanita. Kukunya sedikit mencungkil dinding rahim gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu. "Benar-benar Jalang." Gumamnya.

Gaara yang masih mengendalikan tubuh Sakura berbalik melihat Shion, "Baru segitu saja dia sudah mati. Cih! Dasar lemah." Cibir Gaara pada Shion yang sudah tak bernyawa akibat kekurangan darah.

"Kemana gadis yang satunya..." pikir Gaara, ia memandangi sekeliling taman. "Sudahlah." Diliriknya lagi tubuh Karin yang bersibah darah dan mati mengenaskan itu. "Satu lagi," Gaara mendekat.

**SRETT**

Meskipun Karin telah mati, ia tak bosan menyiksanya, walau gadis itu sudah tak merasakannya lagi. "Ini untuk badan yang kau pamerkan pada laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau dadamu rata, hem? Apa lagi yang ingin kau pamerkan?" Tanya Gaara sini.

Ia pun bangkit. "Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya pada Karin. Ia berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Kukunya berangsur-angsur memendek, cipratan darah yang mengenai wajah Sakura dan bajunya perlahan kembali bersih. Satu lagi, rambut Sakura yang digunting Karin secara asal kembali memanjang, seperti sedia kala saat rambutnya belum digunting Karin.

"Dadanya rata. Tapi aku yakin, dia mempesona." Gumam Gaara entah kepada siapa. "Daripada si jalang itu," Gaara tersenyum licik dan berbalik, melihat badan Karin yang hampir hancur. Tak ada lagi lengkungan dadanya yang bisa dilihat para lelaki dari samping.

Ya, Gaara baru saja mencakar kedua dada Karin sampai dagingnya terlepas. Meninggalkan lemak dan kelenjar susu yang dapat terlihat karena kulitnya telah tiada. Dadanya sudah rata, tak lagi menonjol dengan belahan dada _sexy_ yang selalu ia pamerkan.

Tugas pertamanya telah selesai. Namun ia tak kunjung menyadarkan Sakura yang hampir tertidur tanpa kesadaran yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berjalan pulang menuju rumah Sakura yang sudah pernah ia tahu. Tak perlu waktu lama. Tinggal berjalan menuju tempat sepi, dan wussh... sampailah ia di depan rumah Sakura.

Gaara segera masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Ia menuju kamar gadis pemilik rumah kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang. Di saat itulah itulah ia mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

"Ungh~!" Sakura melenguh kecil. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya sore yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Sesaat otaknya memproses apa yang ia lihat. Sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya. "Ka—Kau siapa?!" Sakura mundur sedikit dari ranjang, membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari ranjang yang setinggi satu meter itu.

"Aku? Kau tak mengenaliku?" pemuda itu justru balik bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa... aku tak tahu."

"Aku ini..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N:

Hola amigos, apa kabar semuanya? Maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat. Project kita berdua lagi banyak ini. Tapi tapi tapi... ini sudah panjang kan... ?

Oke, ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, ada yang bilang pas, dan ada yang bilang bertele-tele. Kalau chapter ini bagaimana? Nahloh, ada yang bilang kalo nggak salah rate nya diturunin jadi T aja. Di chapter inilah kenapa fic ini dimasukkan ke dalam rate M. karena ada adegan ya itu tuh ^

Dan jugaa…

Hallo! Guten Abend alle!^^ This is me, Nirina~

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mengerikankah? Bagiku, memang-_-

Thanks for mbak ST yang udah buat gore-nya. Jujur aku nggak handal dalam bidang gore :3 Dan denger-denger nihh, ada yang bilang merasa iri dengan Sakura karena iblisnya Gaara? Aku juga! Hehehe…

Nah, berhubung yang mau aku sampaikan udah di sampaikan semua sama mbak ST, aku cabut dulu yaa ;) Capcus!

Mind to Review?

_**Nirina-ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ungh~!" Sakura melenguh kecil. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya sore yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Sesaat otaknya memproses apa yang ia lihat. Sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya. "Ka—Kau siapa?!" Sakura mundur sedikit dari ranjang, membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari ranjang yang setinggi satu meter itu.

"Aku? Kau tak mengenaliku?" pemuda itu justru balik bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa... aku tak tahu."

"Aku ini..."

.

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**.**

**[Rated M untuk kekerasan, gore, dan kekasaran pengucapan di fic ini.]**

.

.

"Gaara," kata pemuda itu.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan itu, sekali lagi membulatkan matanya kaget. Seakan tak percaya, Sakura mendekati pemuda yang mengaku dirinya Gaara. Menyentuh wajahnya, mengitari badan atletisnya, dan menatap Gaara dari atas ke bawah hingga sebliknya. Melihat itu semua, Sakura hanya bisa cengo.

"Kamu, Gaara yang selama ini berada di tubuhku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, ini aku Gaara. Inilah wujudku," jawab Gaara, tangannya meraih semangkuk bubur ayam.

"Tapi, kenapa kau berubah menjadi manusia?" tanya Sakura lagi, tangannya mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai.

"Aku capek harus menjagamu di dalam tubuhmu terus. Jadi, menurutku lebih baik untuk menunjukkan wujud asliku. Sekaligus, aku ingin mencicipi rasanya menjadi seorang manusia," jawab Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara, Sakura hanya bisa manggut-manggut paham. Namun, sepasang mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di wajah Gaara. Ukiran merah yang terlukis di jidat sebelah kiri.

"Itu, apa?" Sakura menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah ukiran di jidat Gaara.

"Ini? Ini adalah tanda bahwa aku seorang iblis," jawab Gaara sambil mengelus-elus tato merahnya.

"Terus, mengapa arti dari tato itu 'cinta'?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, Sakura," Gaara duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura.

"Ah _souka_, lalu kau yang membawaku pulang?" Sakura menaikkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap semangkuk bubur di tangan Gaara dengan selera.

"Iya, aku rasa aku harus mengistirahatkan badanmu. Tubuhmu terlalu lelah menghadapi kejadian tadi."

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa?" Sakura mulai mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dari tangan Gaara. Lalu meminta Gaara untuk mengambilkan sendok yang tergeletak diatas nampan.

"Aku membunuh dua wanita iblis itu."

BYURR!

Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, Sakura kaget bukan main. Saking kagetnya, ia tak sengaja menyemburkan sesendok bubur yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?! Kau gila?!" teriak Sakura.

Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan dari Sakura itu hanya bisa membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena dampratan bubur dengan selembar tisu. Setelah ia membuang tisu itu ke tong sampah kecil di kamar Sakura, ia menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Tenang. Itu bukan kau yang melakukannya. Aku yang melakukannya, aku hanya meminjam tubuhmu. Jika kau di tanya oleh saksi, harap tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Gaara panjang lebar.

Medengar perkataan Gaara, Sakura hanya bisa diam dan memakan buburnya dengan keadaan hati yang was-was.

* * *

"Huh! Sekolah payah! Masa air saja tidak ada di semua sudut kamar mandi! Terpaksa nyari ke rumah sebelahkan?!" keluh Hinata.

Dari tadi gadis indigo ini mengeluh tiada henti akibat kuantitas air. Jalannya terseok-seok karena keberatan bawa ember berisi air yang di genggam oleh kedua tangannya. Peluh sudah beribu-ribu kali menetes.

"Ah, sudah hampir sampai. Aku tidak sabar ingin menyiramkan air ini kekepala Haruno. Lumayanlah, sebagai balasan dia telah merebut Naruto-_kun _dariku. Fufufu…"

Senyuman licik terukir diwajah anggun Hinata. Mata _amethyst_-nya memancarkan kebencian dan balas dendam. Ya, jujur Hinata membenci Sakura semenjak Sakura mendekati Naruto. Padahal mereka hanya ingin berdiskusi tentang pelajaran Biologi. Namun, karena Hinata tipikal pencemburu jadinya habis-habisan Sakura di damprat oleh gadis terkaya di sekolah ini.

Sudah sampai di taman tempat penyiksaan Sakura. Hinata meletakkan ember itu di depannya kemudian menyeka peluhnya sejenak. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati temannya tadi. Hinata mulai mengangkat ember itu, berposisi hendak menyiramkan air itu ke Sakura. Matanya terpejam, berinisiatif untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura disiram dari pada melihatnya disiram.

BYURR!

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya dia. Melihat dua teman satu gengnya tergeletak tak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah bercampur dengan air yang ia tumpahkan. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika ia melihat Karin mati dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Mati dengan beberapa anggota badan yang dapat dibilang hancur.

"KYAAA!

* * *

Esoknya, di pagi yang masih gelap, seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak perduli dengan rambut indigo-nya yang berterbangan akibat arus angin yang ia buat. Sepasang manik _amethyst_itu berkilat-kilat memancarkan kemarahan. Kedua tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Hanya satu yang di pikirkannya, dan hanya seorang yang ia incar.

BRUK!

Tangannya dengan kasar mendobrak pintu yang tertutup namun belum terkunci. Sorot matanya tertuju pada kepala _pink _di pojok belakang kanan yang tengah membaca novel di bangkunya. Mata _amethyst_-nya lebih berkilat-kilat marah, juga semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Mencoba meredam rasa kesal dan amarah yang bertubi-tubi di hatinya.

"Hei, Haruno!" teriak Hinata di depan pintu.

Sakura yang merasa di panggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Mata _emerald_-nya mendapati Hinata tengah menggeram. Terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah marah. Bibir merahnya merengut, membuat paras gadis itu menjadi jelek.

Melihat sikap Hinata, Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah santai. Meskipun hatinya tengah ketakutan setengah mati, namun ia mengingat perkataan Gaara kemarin. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang jika berada di kondisi seperti ini. Ia meletakkan novelnya diatas meja dan menaikkan _frame_kacamatanya. Kemudian sejenak menatap Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan santai, seolah tidak memerdulikan suasana yang mendadak dingin.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal kearah Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal melayang-layang diudara seirama dengan langkahan kakinya. Suara dari adu sol sepatu hitam Hinata dan marmer lantai sekolah begitu kuat.

BRAKK!

"Haruno! Kamu pasti yang membunuh Karin dan Shion kan?!" bentak Hinata setelah kepalan tangannya menghantam meja Sakura.

"Maksud kamu?" Kini wajah Sakura berubah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Hinata.

"Alah, nggak usah pura-pura nggak tau deh! Ngaku aja!" bentak Hinata. Tangannya sudah mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil Sakura.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Bukankah kalian yang berniat untuk membunuhku?!" Kini kesabaran dan ketenangan Sakura sudah kandas. Ia membalas bentakan Hinata dengan bentakan darinya yang tak kalah kuat.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakan Sakura. Wajahnya semakin memerah marah. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal mulai terangkat dan menjambak mahkota _pink_milik Sakura. Membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, Haruno! Aku tidak akan main-main! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Tsunade-_sama_," bisik Hinata.

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Hinata langsung melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ino yang baru memasuki kelas hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran. Kemudian mendatangi Sakura setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di mejanya.

"Hei, Saku, kenapa dia?" tanya Ino, mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap Hinata yang tengah berjalan dengan kesal.

"Dia ingin melaporkanku kepada Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Sakura, mata _emerald_-nya mulai membaca rentetan kata di novel yang ia baca tadi.

"Melaporkanmu kepada Tsunade-_sama_? Atas kejadian apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Nanti, akan aku ceritakan kepadamu."

.

.

Setelah asik membaca novel tanpa hambatan, Sakura mulai melirikkan matanya kearah jam dinding yang bertengger di atas papan tulis putih kelasnya. Jam menunjukkan beberapa menit lagi akan bel dimulainya pelajaran pertama di pagi ini. Sadar sudah beberapa menit keasikan membaca novel, ia pun memasukkan novelnya ke laci meja. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku yang tebal kira-kira 10 cm bersampulkan 'Ekonomi' dari tas _pink _miliknya. Tangannya terlipat diatas meja, seolah bersiap dengan kedatangan _sensei_ wanita itu.

"Sakura!" Teriakan seorang pemuda mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Sakura yang menatap kosong langit biru di jendela, mulai menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_," jawab pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Ah, baiklah, Kiba. Aku segera kesana." Sakura membangkitkan dirinya. Berjalan dengan rasa gugup di hatinya. Tak perduli dengan bisikan-bisikan tak percaya dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat rok _dark blue_ yang ia kenakan.

Ia berjalan di koridor yang cukup ramai dengan anak-anak KHS berlalu lalang. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Berita tentang kematian Karin dan Shion menyebar dengan cepat.

Mereka memandang Sakura seolah tidak percaya, bahwa gadis yang dibilang culu, anti sosial dan pendiam ini adalah pelaku pembunuh Karin dan Shion.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu, pintu yang bertuliskan '_Headmaster Room_'. Sakura mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya, melakukannya berkali-kali. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ingat kata Gaara, Sakura. Tenang," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengambil nafas dan membuangny untuk yang terakhir, tangan Sakura tergerak menggenggam gagang pintu. Mencoba membukanya dengan rasa tenang dan santai.

**CKLEK!**

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu, bayangan yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah menatapnya sinis. Tak perduli dengan tatapan Hinata, Sakura langsung menghadap kepada wanita awet muda yang di hormati satu sekolah iini.

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Sakura setelah ber-_ojigi_.

"Haruno Sakura, apa benar yang dikatakan Hyuuga Hinata? Apa benar kamu yang membunuh Uzumaki Karin dan Shion?" Tsunade menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan dari kedua tangannya yang menjadikan siku sebagai tumpuan di meja kerjanya. Sepasang manik coklat madu menatap Sakura lurus. Tatapan introgasi.

Belum lagi Hinata. Gadis primadona sekolah ini melirik sinis Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Sedari tadi senyuman licik terpasang di wajahnya. Tangannya terlipat di dadanya, seolah-olah merasa ia bakalan menang kali ini. Merasa yakin bahwa dengan membawa Sakura kehadapan Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah, gadis _pink_itu bakal mengakui bahwa dirinya lah yang membunuh kedua sahabat satu geng-nya.

Sakura yang merasa terintimidasi dengan dua tatapan yang sama-sama mengerikan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Setetes peluh jatuh melewati pelipisnya. Namun, ia teringat kembali dengan perkataan iblisnya itu.

"Tidak, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya tidak membunuh mereka," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Apa?!" Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

Tsunade yang mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, segera menoleh kearah Hinata yang tengah cengo.

"Tsunade-_sama_, dia berbohong! Kami kemarin hendak mengerjainya. Aku bersumpah, kemarin aku, Karin dan Shion mengerjainya. Aku yakin pasti dia yang membunuh mereka!" teriak Hinata sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Berpose bersumpah.

"Saya juga bersumpah, bahwa kematian Karin dan Shion bukan saya yang melakukannya," ucap Sakura.

"Haruno pembohong! Jelas-jelas Cuma kau yang ada di sana! Kaulah pembunuhnya!" Teriakan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Tsunade yang melihat reaksi Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. Tangannya meraih gagang telfon yang ada di pojok meja kerjanya. Jarinya menekan beberapa tombol nomor.

"Halo, Kakashi. Suruh Shizune untuk mengotopsi kedua jenazah, lalu indentifikasi juga berbagai sidik jari yang ada di bagian-bagian tubuh mereka." Perintah Tsunade, kemudian mengakhiri hubungan pembicaraan itu. Wanita berambut pirang yang sangat menyukai Sake itu menghela nafas sejenak, ia kemudian menatap kedua murid perempuan di hadapannya. "Untuk sementara ini kasusnya masih diproses. Dan apabila ucapanmu salah, Hinata. Kau akan mendapat konsekuensinya, telah menuduh orang melakukan hal tercela." Tsunade menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata melirik sinis ke arah Tsunade, yang dibalas tatapan sinis pula oleh kepala sekolah itu. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah merasakan atmosfer di sana yang mengatakan kalau Tsunade meragukan kata-katanya. "Sialan!" umpatnya ketika telah menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

"_Ohayou_," Sapa seorang guru wanita sambil memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayou,_Kurenai-_sensei_," Sapa seluruh anak yang ada di kelas itu.

Ino yang sedari tadi tengah mengobrol dengan Tenten kini memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan. Sejenak gadis berambut pirang itu menatap bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Kemana kau Sakura? Masalah apa yang kau hadapi sampai-sampai kau di panggil Tsunade-_sama_?' batin Ino.

"Anak-anak, kita sedang kedatangan murid baru. Kamu, ayo perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas," kata Kurenai.

Tak lama, datang seorang pemuda berambut merah darah memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Seketika saja, siswa cewek berteriak memuja pemuda ini.

Dengan wajah datarnya, ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sabaku Gaara. _Yoroshiku_," katanya di depan kelas.

Masih dengan keributan dari para siswa cewek, mata _jade_Gaara yang begitu dingin mulai menyapu bersih pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dirinya tertegun sejenak ketika ia menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang di pojok dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sana sebelah Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka Ino, angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Kurenai kepada Ino.

Ino yang mendengar perintah dari _sensei_-nya dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya sudah berseri-seri menunggu kedatangan Gaara untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dasar, suka banget sama cowok ganteng.

"_Sensei_! Bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia akan duduk dengan Tenten. Tenten, Neji sudah pindah kan?" Tenten mengangguk.

Gaara yang sudah duduk di tempatnya hanya menatap papan tulis. Menatap lurus tak berbelok. Tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang _aquamarine_ tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Hai! Aku Ino!" kata Ino seraya tersenyum.

Gaara hanya menoleh sejenak. Menatap Ino dengan datar. Lalu menatap kembali papan tulis putih yang ada di depannya dan fokus dengan apa yang di terangkan Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Hn, aku sudah tau. Kau Ino sahabatnya Sakura kan?"

Ino hanya bisa kaget. Kemudian menatap Gaara dengan tatapan 'kau-tau-dari-mana-?'

"Nanti kuceritakan, gadis cerewet."

Ino terkesiap, satu-satunya orang—bukan maksudnya mahluk yang pernah mengatainya gadis cerewet adalah...

.

**Srekk**

Sakura membuka pintu geser kelasnya, semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Ia menoleh pada guru yang mengajar di depan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurenai. "Maaf, _sensei_. Saya ada sedikit urusan."

Kurenai, yang cukup kagum pada prestasi belajar Sakura walaupun pernah kecewa karena 'skandal Karin dan Sakura' beberapa saat lalu pada ulangan kimia itu tersenyum. "Duduklah." Ucapnya yang kemudian berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan lanjut menulis materi.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya. "Hah~" ia menghela nafas sejenak. Diliriknya Ino yang menatapnya dengan heran. Ia menggulirkan manik _emerald_nya ke sebelah Ino. Sejenak Sakura tertegun, "Kau sudah memperkenalkan diri?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut merah itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara.

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk walaupun ia sama sekali tak menoleh.

Ino merengut sejenak,"Hei! Kenapa kau bisa akrab sekali dengan dia, Sakura?" gadis yang mirip _Barbie_ ini berbisik pada Sakura.

Sakura memundurkan kepalanya, "Kau lupa? Dia itu kan Gaara." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Gaara.

Ino memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu itu Gaara. Maksudku kalian kenal dari mana? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Maksudku—"

"Kau ingat waktu Sakura kesurupan di rumahmu?" suara berat terdengar dari sebelah Ino.

"Heh?" Ino menoleh pada Gaara yang masih saja menatap lurus ke depan. "Ya. Lalu?"

"Kau tahu dia kesurupan siapa?" Gaara bertanya kembali.

Ino mengangguk. "Dia kesurupan seorang iblis laki-laki—"

"Yang bernama?" ucapan Ino dipotong oleh pemuda bertatto 'ai' ini.

"Gaara." Jawab Ino. Ia berpikir sejenak maksud dari perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya, tiga detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya, "HEEEH?!" Ino menunjuk Gaara, iris _aquamarine_nya menatap Gaara tidak percaya.

"Yamanaka, Sabaku. Mohon tenang!" Kurenai-_sensei_ menegur dua orang yang baru saja menjadi teman sebangku itu.

Ino mengecilkan suaranya. "Ka-kau..." dilihatnya Gaara dari samping. Memang, ciri-ciri pemuda ini sama persis dengan ciri-ciri rupa Gaara yang pernah disebutkan Sakura. "Mustahil." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang mustahil. Memutar bumi saja aku bisa." Ucap Gaara sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

Sakura terkikik sendiri dengan kata-kata Gaara. "Iya. Gaara juga bisa memutar bumi lho, Ino." Timpal Sakura untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Hah? Apa dia memang bisa?" Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya, sementara sahabatnya itu menahan tawanya.

"Heh, dasar bodoh. Bumi itu sudah berputar mengelilingi matahari, sudah berputar mengelilingi porosnya sendiri. Lalu mau berputar mengelilingi apa lagi?" ledek Gaara.

Ino merengut kesal, bisa-bisanya ia lupa akan hal itu. Bumi sudah berputar, untuk apa diputar lagi. "Dasar kepala merah!" Ino memalingkan mukanya.

"Gadis cerewet!"

"Kepala merah!"

"Gadis cerewet!"

"Kepala me—"

"Yamanaka! Sabaku! Keluar dari kelas!"

"Ugh~"

* * *

Jam istirahat, koridor sekolah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Suara-suara mereka terdengar menggema sampai lantai bawah. Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar dari sepatu mereka membuat suasana seperti pasar tradisional saja.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin mendapat omelan karena menginjak sepatu orang yang ada di depannya. Dengan membawa kotak bekalnya, ia berjalan menuju atap, menikmati istirahatnya sendirian. Dua temannya—ralat, satu sahabat dan satu temannya sedang menjalani hukuman.

Ino dan Gaara diperintahkan Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk membantunya mengoreksi PR para murid kelas X yang jumlahnya sekitar delapan puluh orang. Sejujurnya Sakura prihatin dengan hukuman mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak dapat membantu keduanya sama sekali. Toh itu juga karena kesalahan mereka sendiri, siapa yang menyuruh untuk ribut di kelas.

Tanpa sadar, ia terkikik sendiri. Sepertinya Ino dan Gaara akan menjadi menarik di kedepan hari nanti.

**Cklek**

Dibukanya pintu atap, seketika itu juga angin semilir menerpa dirinya dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Setelah menghirup udara yang cukup segar dalam-dalam. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di tengah-tengah atap sekolah ini.

Sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat dengan kulitnya yang sedikit mengelupas di bagian sandarannya. Awalnya sofa ini diletakkan di ruang untuk menerima tamu penting, namun karena kulitnya ada yang mengelupas, sofa ini segera saja diganti dengan sofa yang lebih bagus. Sofa itu pun diletakkan di sini.

Sakura membuka kotak bekalnya, terlihatlah nasi dengan beberapa sayuran yang didesain unik, membentuk wajah. Dengan brokoli untuk rambutnya, irisan buah tomat menjadi pemerah pipi, kacang polong rebus yang masih berada dalam kulitnya menjadi bentuk mulut dengan deretan gigi hijau yang tersenyum, dan hidung yang terbuat dari satu buah tempura. Di bagian pembatas sebelahnya, terdapat beberapa telur gulung dan acar lobak yang ia buat sendiri semuanya.

Sakura mengambil sumpitnya, setelah ia mengucapkan '_itadakimasu_' ia langsung saja melahap bekalnya. Namun seseorang rupanya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Haruno?"

Sakura menoleh, masih dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya masuk ke mulutnya. "Uhiha-_san_?" ucapnya tak jelas karena ia masih mengunyah.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu lantas duduk di sebelah Sakura, dengan jarak setengah meter terbentang di antara mereka. Pemuda yang menjadi idaman para kaum hawa ini menatap lurus ke depan, ia tak lagi berucap sepatah kata pun kepada Sakura.

Ditaruhnya sumpit itu kembali ke dalam bekalnya yang masih banyak. Sakura pun menutup bekalnya. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Karin." Ucap Sakura tulus. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lebih nyaman saat bersama Sasuke sekarang, ketimbang saat Gaara masih ada di tubuhnya.

'Gaara, apa aku merasa bahwa aku membenci Sasuke itu karena dirimu?' Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap tutup bekalnya yang berwarna _pink_ itu.

'Ya.'

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. 'Gaara? Kaukah itu. Kita masih bisa bertelepati?' Sakura kembali mengucapkannya dalam hati. Apa kata Uchiha bungsu ini kalau misalnya ia melihat sakura berbicara sendiri.

'Ya, kita bisa. Kau saat ini sedang bersama Sasuke, kan? Kau merasa berbeda. Sudah dulu, gadis cerewet ini mengomeliku terus.' Seakan sedang bertelepon, Gaara mengucapkan perpisahan di telepati mereka.

Sakura tersenyum, ada-ada saja kedua orang itu. Ia tak menyadari kalau pemuda di sebelahnya itu menatapnya dengan heran walaupun raut wajahnya datar.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Eh!" Sakura terkesiap, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," gadis ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf."

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke depan, dengan wajahnya yang masih datar ia buka suara. "Untuk perlakuanku dan Karin selama ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Kau yang selalu mengacuhkanku..." ditatapnya langit biru yang ditutupi awan putih seperti kapas itu. "selalu meminta bantuanku saat kau butuh sesuatu." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang ternyata menatapnya. "Kau berterima kasih padaku, karena aku menyelamatkan pacarmu itu dari amukan Kurenai-_sensei_. Benar begitu kan, Sasuke?" senyum pahit terukir di bibir ranumnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Hn." Kata ambigu keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. "Karenanya, aku minta maaf."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin kecil yang menerpa tubuhnya, ditemani cahaya matahari yang tak terlalu panar memaparinya. "Kau tak salah,"

Sasuke refleks menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya ini, ia tak berucap apapun. Hanya menunggu sampai Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya.

"aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Karin kemarin. Kau hanya terpaksa." Sakura menoleh lagi dan tersenyum tulus. "Tapi harus kuakui, _acting_mu selama ini bagus."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam, berusaha menyelami iris _emerald_ yang ada di hadapannya, mencari sesuatu yang baginya cukup penting. "Apa kau yang membunuh mereka?"

Sakura terpaku. Mereka yang dimaksud Sasuke sudah pasti mantan kekasihnya—Karin dan teman Karin—Shion. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia mencoba mencuri pandang, berusaha mengetahui ekspresi Sakura saat ini. "Kau yang terakhir bicara dengannya." Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, "Kupikir kau tahu sesuatu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku memang yang terakhir kali melihat mereka. Mereka mencoba mem_bully_ diriku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Itu karena dirimu." Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke mengeraskan pandangannya. "Karena aku menamparmu kemarin."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Saat itu kebetulan Gaara lewat, ia menyelamatkanku dan membawaku pulang," dusta Sakura. "Aku hanya mendengar Karin mengumpat karenanya, lalu aku tak tahu lagi." Ucapan Sakura tak sepenuhnya dusta, ia tak membunuh kedua murid KHS itu. Yang membunuh mereka adalah Gaara yang memakai tubuhnya.

"Kau kenal Gaara sebelumnya?"

Sakura mengangguk berdusta. "Dia temanku saat les SD." Sakura melirik arlojinya, "Astaga. Lima belas menit lagi masuk. Bekalku masih banyak." Sakura membuka lagi kotak bekalnya, memakannya dengan lahap, tak peduli dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Sakura terus saja melahap bekalnya sampai tinggal setengah. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, mengambil jeda sejenak setelah mengunyah bekalnya. Ia menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa memperhatikanku?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya.

Sasuke berpaling, "Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ah! Aku sampai lupa." Sakura mengambil bekalnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Apa kau mau?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, apalagi mengambil makanan yang ada di kotak bekal Sakura.

"Ayolah~ aku yakin kau lapar." Sakura memaksanya dengan menyodorkannya lebih dekat.

"Ck!" Sasuke akhirnya mengalah, diambilnya sumpit yang ada di tangan Sakura. Ia pun menjepit satu telur gulung dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya, setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Enak, ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengembalikan sumpit Sakura.

Setelah itu, mereka mengobrol sedikit. Saling berbagi cerita—sebenarnya hanya Sakura saja yang berbagi, tapi setidaknya Sasuke masih mendengarkan. Dan tiba-tiba, Sakura menawarkan bekalnya lagi. Jadilah mereka menghabiskan bekal Sakura sampai tandas itu dengan berganti-gantian.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Senang mengobrol denganmu." Sakura bangkit, hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tak mendapat respon, Sakura pun melangkah menuju pintu yang akan mengarahkannya keluar dari atap.

"Sakura."

Sakura berhenti, tepat saat ia akan menyentuh kenop pintu. Gadis bersurai _pink_ indah ini menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa berbalik, jadilah ia membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Sama-sama."

**Cklek**

Ditutupnya pintu atap. Sakura berjalan melangkah menuju kelasnya. Tak terasa, setetes air membasahi sepatu hitamnya. Itu...

Air mata.

.

.

.

_Kita mungkin saling mencintai,_

_Lalu siapa yang salah di sini?_

_Yang salah hanya waktu._

_Ya, hanya waktu._

_Waktu yang mengungkap semuanya di saat yang tidak tepat._

_Disaat aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melupakanmu._

_Disaat iblis itu datang dan berusaha mewujudkan keinginanku._

_Kebenaran terungkap, kau mengejarku._

_Semuanya terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat._

_Dapatkah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?_

_Aku harap begitu_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

**Hallo!**

Nirina ist hier^^

Gimana minna-san? Kurang panjang? Lama update? Gomen ne #ojigi Saya memang lagi sibuk dengan request-an dan event. Jadinya ya gini, lama update :D Dan rasanya di sini Hinatanya OOC ya? :3

**[ST mode on]**

Hoy hoy, what's up everybody? Lama ya nunggunya? Sorry, gimana yang puasa? Udah ada yang bolong nggak? Ini kami suguhkan. Dengan hasil setengah-setengah, akhirnya chapter 6 pun jadi. Hahaha, gore nya mengerikan? Nanti ada gore lagi loh.. dan saya yang akan membuatnya. Nirina mah ngeri ama yang begituan.

Mind to Review?

_Nirina-ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa_


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

"Hei, Gaara!" suara nyaring Ino terdengar saat sosok pemuda berambut merah baru saja memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Sang pemuda—Gaara—hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau dua hari lagi sekolah mengadakan pesta topeng?" tanya Ino dengan antusias setelah Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa peduliku!" sahut Gaara ketus. Dipalingkannya wajahnya menuju arah lain, menolak untuk melihat ekspresi gadis cerewet di sebelahnya itu.

'Laki-laki memang tidak menyenangkan!' batin Ino. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak berangkat bersama Sakura. Kalian kan serumah?" tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Gaara melirik ke arah Ino. "Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Cemburu, heh?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut merah ini justru balik bertanya.

"Heh! Enak saja kalau bicara. Sudahlah," Ino memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela, "lagipula aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura."

Gaara mendengus pelan, "Dia sakit maag. Dia memintaku ke sekolah duluan.

.

.

.

Sret...

Sret...

"Ugh~" Sakura berjalan di koridor dengan terseok-seok seraya memegangi perutnya yang masih nyeri. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak usah sekolah, namun tetap saja ia masuk ke gedung besar tempatnya menimba ilmu ini.

"Hei!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ada di belakangnya. "Uchiha-_san_?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke berjalan selangkah dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"_A-ano_, aku hanya sakit maag." Sakura kembali berjalan dengan pelan, tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang hari ini agak perhatian kepadanya. Jika perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin saat ini ia telah sembuh dari sakitnya dan memilih berjalan ke kelas bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah ma—"

BRUKK

Sasuke dengan refleks menangkap tubuh ringkih Sakura yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Pelajaran sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Berfikir sejenak, ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya saat ini menuju UKS.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"Sakura?!" pintu UKS yang baru saja dibuka dengan kasar oleh Ino menimbulkan suara benturan cukup keras. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ino segera masuk, menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang UKS.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan, Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk menunggui Sakura di sebelah ranjangnya dengan ketus.

"Cih!" Ino mendecih kesal. Dilihatnya sahabatnya yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat pasi itu.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam UKS setelah Ino, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara. "Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami kalau Sakura masuk UKS, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tak memberitahu siapapun, lalu kenapa kalian berdua bisa tahu?" ia balik bertanya pada pemuda yang masih bersandar di pintu UKS yang kini tertutup.

Gaara memilih untuk menatap Sakura, yang bisa dibilang adalah sahabat baru dirinya. "Kupikir keadaannya mulai membaik. Kau tak usah khawatir, Ino." Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, dan memilih untuk menatap Ino yang khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan kecil beraroma obat-obatan itu. Tatapannya sempat bertemu dengan Gaara saat ia melewati pintu.

.

"Ungh~" suara lenguhan pelan terdengar di ruangan UKS yang sunyi itu.

"Sudah sadar?" Gaara, satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di sana bertanya lebih dulu pada Sakura yang masih mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa aku di sini?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tangannya bergerak menutup hidungnya karena bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak begitu menyengat.

"Kau pingsan. Sudah sakit maag, tidak minum obat, tidak makan pula." Ino mengomel layaknya seorang Ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. "Kau sampai pingsan dan dibawa ke sini."

Sakura melihat Gaara yang masih saja bersandar di pinggir pintu. "Kau yang membawaku?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Uchiha."

Sakura mengernyit sejenak, ingatannya saat ia berjlan di koridor pun terngiang kembali di benaknya. "Di-dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia pergi keluar setelah kami datang." Ino mengambil sebuah obat berwarna putih susu disertai segelas air putih. "Shizune-_sensei _tidak datang hari ini. Aku yakin Sasuke belum memberimu obat," Ino menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

" Ino, Gaara. Aku mau ke kelas," pinta Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Istirahat di sini saja." Tolak Gaara. "Aku akan minta izin pada guru yang mengajar nanti."

Ino mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Gaara. "Kau masih belum pulih benar, Saku."

"Ayolah~" Sakura semakin memelas, ditambah tatapan sayunya itu membuat siapapun tak tahan untuk menolak keinginannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ke kantin dulu, ya. Kau harus makan." Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menghadap langit-langit UKS.

Sakura mengangguk, dengan dibantu oleh Gaara dan Ino yang menuntunnya, ia pun berjalan keluar UKS dengan tujuan menuju kantin yang masih satu lantai dengan tempatnya saat ini.

Sepanjang koridor yang dilihatnya hanyalah gerombolan anak perempuan centil yang memperhatikan Gaara. Sepertinya sahabat iblisnya ini mulai jadi pria idaman di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya tatapan mereka hanya terfokus pada dirinya yang sedang dibantu oleh Gaara. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka semua yang cemburu akibat perlakuan Gaara padanya. Tak jarang pula yang menggosipkan bahwa dirinya adalah _playgirl_ yang membunuh Karin untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, tapi berpacaran dengan Gaara untuk menjadi tenar di sekolah. Dan semua gosip itu seratus persen bohong.

.

"Kau sudah dengar? Dua hari lagi akan ada pesta topeng?" Ino menyeruput jus alpukat yang dipesannya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin ikut. Ayo kita berangkat bersama," Sakura melahap _onigiri_ miliknya.

"Gadis cerewet ini terus saja mengajakku bercerita di kelas. Untung saja kau sudah sadar," Gaara menimpali pembicaraan kedua gadis ini.

Ino menepuk bahu Gaara, "Kau saja yang tidak asyik kalau bicara."

Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kau saja yang terlalu cerewet. Aku heran apakah Sakura tidak tuli mendengar ocehanmu itu." Ledek Gaara.

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Ino dan Gaara dengan Sakura sebagai penontonnya. Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kedua sahabatnya itu, "Kupikir benci bisa menjadi cinta."

Ino berhenti beradu mulut dengan Gaara. "Heh! Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada si Setan Merah ini!" didorongnya kepala Gaara yang membuat kepala merah itu tergeser ke samping.

"Hei!" Gaara menahan tangan Ino. "Bisa buktikan ucapanmu itu, heh?" ledek Gaara.

"Cih! Siapa takut," Ino balas menantang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini, "lagipula aku—"

Cup~

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa bersikukuh dengan ucapanmu, Nona Cerewet." Gaara berbisik di telinga Ino dan kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah mencium pipi gadis yang mirip seperti _Barbie_ ini.

"Saku—"

"Kupikir kalian sudah saling jatuh cinta, Ino." Sakura memotong kalimat Ino, sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya, turut senang dengan perlakuan Gaara yang sepertinya mulai 'mengistimewakan' Ino. Harapannya hanya satu, sahabat paling baik yang ia punya itu dapat terbebas dari bayang-bayang Sai di masa lalunya.

'Apa benar begitu?' Ino menggaruk tengkuknya, semburat kemerahan terpoles sempurna di kedua pipinya.

.

.

"Permisi," seseorang menginterupsi saat Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Orang itu masuk, ternyata ia adalah seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aku ingin memanggil Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura." Kurenai-_sensei_ mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari letak Sakura duduk. Selalu di situ, di pojok kanan ruang kelas.

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan menuju pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kira-kira ada apa, ya?" gumam Ino seraya memutar-mutar pena yang ia pegang.

"Hasil penyelidikan mayat Karin dan temannya." Ucapan Gaara menjawab pertanyaan—atau tepatnya gumaman Ino.

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk, sedetik kemudian ia menoleh pada Gaara yang duduk santai di sebelahnya, "Yang membunuh mereka itu kau, Gaara. Kenapa Sakura yang kena imbasnya." Ino menjadi sewot bila menyangkut masalah Sakura.

Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau tenang saja."

'Ugh~' Ino memalingkan wajahnya antara kesal dan malu. Melihat senyuman pemuda itu membuatnya merasa panas.

.

.

**Cklek**

"Ah, ini dia." Ucapan Tsunade terdengar ketika Sakura memasuki ruangannya.

Di ruangan dingin itu, sudah berdiri Hinata di depan meja kerja Tsunade, dengan sebungkus amplop coklat besar yang ada di meja Tsunade menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura ikut berdiri di depan meja Tsunade, tepatnya di sebelah Hinata yang memandanginya penuh kemenangan. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Senyum Hinata seolah menjadi suatu bukti tersendiri.

Tsunade memperlihatkan amplop berwarna coklat itu. "Kalian lihat? Ini hasil otopsi jenazah Karin dan Shion." Wanita paruh baya ini membalikkan amplopnya, "Masih ada segel dari rumah sakit tempat Shizune bekerja, ada tanda tangan dan kertas keterangan hasil otopsi," Tsunade menunjuk isolasi bening dengan garis hijau yang menandakan amplop itu belum dibuka, dan sebuah kertas di pojok amplop tentang keterangan otopsi, yang tandanya isi dokumen itu asli, belum terjamah sama sekali.

Tsunade merobek isolasi dan menarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya. "Dari hasil otopsi kedua jenazah, ditemukan beberapa sidik jari." Tsunade mengambil nafas sejenak, "Di bagian Karin, ada di beberapa helai rambutnya yang tercecer di taman, di bagian dadanya, di bagian kacamata, dan dibagian..." Tsunade mengerut seketika, "vagina anak itu." Ia menegakkan kepala, melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum licik, dan Sakura yang terlihat gelisah.

"Di tubuh Shion tidak ada, tapi dari pisau pemotong rumput yang menancap di atas kepalanya terdapat dua sidik jari di pegangannya." Tsunade membalikkan kertas hasil otopsi itu untuk membaca lanjutannya. "Di sana terdapat dua sidik jari yang berbeda."

"Dari dugaan sementara, Shion mati karena kehabisan darah setelah kepalanya terkikis oleh pemotong rumput yang entah dilemparkan oleh siapa. Sementara Karin, dia disiksa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tetapi luka terakhir yang dibuat oleh si pelaku adalah luka yang menyebabkan dadanya seperti tercabik." Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan menurut hasil darah yang lebih dulu kering, diduga Karin mati lebih dulu daripada Shion."

Kini perasaan Sakura bertambah gelisah, masih ada kejanggalan yang terpikir. Gaara bercerita padanya kalau Shion lebih dulu meregang nyawa daripada Karin. Apa hasil otopsinya salah?

"Dari dua sidik jari yang ada di pemotong rumput, dan satu sidik jari di tubuh Karin. Hanya ada satu pelaku, yang sidik jarinya ada di tubuh Karin dan pemotong rumput itu." Tsunade melirik kedua muridnya, ekspresi mereka masih sama, namun Sakura terlihat bertambah gelisah. "Sudah diselidiki dari mesin pendeteksi sidik jari sekolah. Pelakunya adalah murid sekolah ini."

Sekolah KHS memang memiliki mesin pendeteksi sidik jari yang dipakai siswa atau guru pada hari Senin untuk absen upacara dan absen keterlambatan saat hari-hari tertentu. Tentu saja mereka punya data sidik jari para murid, dan sidik jari di mayat Karin dan Shion memiliki kesamaan dengan salah satu data murid KHS.

"Setelah diotopsi dua kali untuk lebih mengakuratkan hasil, akhirnya sidik jari itu ditemukan pemiliknya. Ia adalah..."

.

.

"Hinata." Tsunade memejamkan matanya setelah menyebutkan nama si pelaku.

Senyum Hinata luntur seketika, sementara Sakura berubah menegang. "APA?! Kenapa aku? Tidak mungkin aku membunuh temanku sendiri." Hinata dengan berani menggebrak meja Sang Kepala Sekolah.

Tsunade mulai naik pitam, "HEI!" Dia balas menggebrak mejanya sendiri. "Kami sudah mengadakan otopsi, itu membutuhkan harga tidak sedikit untuk menghasilkan bukti akurat. Kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya, hukum tetaplah hukum. Seenaknya saja 'lempar batu, sembunyi tangan'!" wajah Tsunade memerah akibat emosinya.

"Tapi aku—"

"TIDAK! Bukti sudah ada, kau juga akan mendapat konsekuensi atas fitnahmu yang tidak masuk akal itu." Bentak Tsunade. "Tinggal menunggu suruhanku untuk datang nanti siang. Kalian boleh kembali. Dan kau, Hinata. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita ke pengadilan." Ancam Tsunade.

Keduanya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade. Mereka berjalan ke arah yang sama, dan entah kenapa Hinata juga tak keberatan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Hiks..." isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sakura menghentikan langkah Hinata, menarik bahu gadis yang telah memfitnahnya itu agar menghadapnya.

Hinata menunduk, isakan-isakan semakin jelas terdengar. "Aku, tak membunuhnya. KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

BRAKK

Sakura terjatuh begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba Hinata mengamuk dan mendorongnya sampai terbentur ke dinding. Suara benturan cukup keras itu membuat semua guru yang mengajar membuka pintu kelas, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seorang guru mendekati mereka. "Apa yang kalian laku—"

"AKU TAK MEMBUNUH MEREKA!" Hinata menjambak rambut _indigo_nya sendiri. "DIA! DIA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!" Hinata menarik lengan guru itu dan menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

Suara teriakan Hinata membuat murid-murid keluar karena penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi.

"SEMUA ITU SALAH! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Hinata menggeleng-geleng sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merosot, dia mengguncang-guncangkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Aku tak membunuh temanku. Bisakah kalian percaya padaku?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata terdiam, "Suatu hari, ada yang merebut Naruto dariku," Hinata bergumam sendiri seraya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. "Dia juga, merebut Sasuke, dari temanku," Hinata menggigit jari jempolnya, "dan kini, DIA MEMBUNUH TEMANKU! KYAAA!" Hinata menerjang Sakura hendak mencakarnya, kalau saja tak ada dua orang laki-laki yang menahannya.

"Kotetsu, Ibiki. Bawa dia ke mobil." Suara tegas Tsunade membuat semua yang ada di situ mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau keterlaluan, Hyuuga. Kau akan menjalani masa tahananmu bersamaan dengan perawatan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Kau sepertinya mengalami gangguan psikis." Ucap Tsunade yang membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"A-aku, KYAAA!"

Hinata yang masih meronta-ronta akhirnya dibawa oleh anak buah Tsunade yang ternyata datang lebih cepat menuju mobil yang nantinya akan dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa selama menunggu hukuman yang akan dijatuhinya di pengadilan.

"Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk dan memegangi tangannya yang sempat terkena kuku Hinata yang membuatnya terasa perih.

Sakura mendongak, "Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dibantu oleh Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh dengan berpuluh pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, datanglah Ino dan Gaara yang terlihat habis berlari dari lantai atas.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Ino memegangi tangan Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh gadis musim semi itu.

"Awas, Ino. Biarkan Uchiha itu membawanya ke kelas." Gaara menarik tangan Ino agar tak menghalangi jalan, setelah itu ia pun berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

Suasana kembali terkendali, guru-guru yang semula keluar kini kembali menyuruh muridnya masuk dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

.

Malam yang indah di KHS. Dengan lampu germerlapan di halaman sekolah, dimana mobil-mobil dan motor milik siswa terparkir rapi di sana. Beberapa pasangan masuk, ada yang mengenakan gaun indah dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan para laki-laki yang terlihat tampan yang juga menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Disinilah Sakura berada. Di aula KHS bersama Ino, Gaara dan murid lainnya yang sedang menikmati musik yang mengalun indah. Dengan segala rencana yang sudah disiapkan Gaara secara matang, malam inilah eksekusinya dari misinya.

Kebanyakan murid berdansa di tengah-tengah aula, menyisakan beberapa orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan yang hanya duduk di sofa yang disediakan pihak sekolah di pojok-pojok ruangan. Sakura adalah salah satunya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sendiri?" suara itu sudah Sakura kenali sejak lama. Suara Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan topeng hitam yang menutupi dari dahi sampai pipinya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau juga sendiri?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, hati kecilnya berharap kalau rencana ini sedikit meleset. Tapi tetap saja bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan ucapkan. "Mau berdansa?"

Sasuke menoleh, alisnya mengerut seketika. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian. Tapi, maukah kau berdansa denganku di atap?" sejujurnya Sakura malu dengan kata-kata yang telah disiapkan Ino untuk saat- saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Sasuke bangkit, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar dari aula.

.

Di sinilah mereka berada, di atap sekolah ditemani cahaya bulan purnama yang membuat semuanya jadi terang. Dibalut gaun berwarna _peach_ yang dikenakannya, Sakura terlihat lebih mempesona di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura agar sedikit mendekat, membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup. Sakura perlahan-lahan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Kaki mereka bergerak ke arah yang sama.

Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit mabuk, pemuda yang terpaut jarak lima centi darinya ini memang pantas dibilang sempurna. Masih ditutup topeng, Sakura dapat melihat kalau Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ia juga ikut tersenyum, tersenyum kecut. Menyalahkan takdir yang sudah membawanya terjerat seperti ini. Menyesali semua tindakannya, sehingga saat ini...

.

.

Adalah saat terakhirnya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sudah mereka berdansa di atap, ditemani cahaya yang cukup terang, dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa membuat suasana kian romantis.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Jika saja diperbolehkan, ia ingin menangis di pelukan pemuda itu. Namun ini sudah rencananya, tekadnya sudah bulat. Dengan segala persiapan matang, inilah saatnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." Sasuke balas memeluk erat Sakura dihirupnya aroma rambut Sakura yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Kau tahu. Cara untuk mendapatkan hati seorang pria," Sakura perlahan-lahan melepas pelukannya, membuat jarak di antara mereka. 'Gaara.'

'Ya.'

"Adalah dengan seperti ini."

**JLEB!**

Wajah Sasuke menegang dan pucat, "UHUK!" tubuhnya melemah sesaat, sampai-sampai tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Sakura yang lebih pendek untuk berdiri.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke mulai berubah warna di bagian dada. Itu adalah...

.

.

.

Darah

.

.

.

_Dan aku tahu, aku tahu ini bukan waktumu_

_Tapi selamat tinggal_

_Dan kata bijak ketika api padam_

_Kau pikir sudah berakhir, tapi ii baru dimulai_

_Tapi sayang, jangan menangis_

_Kau memiliki hatiku, untuk sebagian besar_

_Karena setiap orang harus mati suatu saat_

_Kita merasakan kehancuran, ayo kita buat awal yang baru_

_Karena setiap orang harus mati suatu saat_

_Sayang, jangan menangis_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N:

Annyeonghaseyo!:D

Nirina disini akan menemani para readers semua! Bagaimana readers? Memuaskah? Gomen kalau lama update:3 Maklum, kita-kita lagi sibuk. Apa lagi aku, sibuknya pake banget deh:3 #curcol

Ah, ya. Just for your information, akan ada kejutan untuk para readers di next chap. So, just wait, ok?

The last, thank you for read our fic^^

**_Balas review! :_**

**Bhie Forsaken: Galau? Greget? Penasaran? Hehehe :D Jalan ceritanya belum kebuka semua yaa? Waduh, gomen deh-_-Ada typo jugaa? Astaga, terima kasih sudah meningatkan kami Bhie-san :D Kami akan melakukan semampu kami untuk memperbaiki tulisannya. Thanks for review!^^**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom: Mau tau maksud dari tato Gaara? Hihihi, rahasia, un :D Thanks for review!^^**

**Charlotte Helene d'Orleans: Ini udah update, gomen nggak kilat #ojigi. Thanks sudah menyukai fic kami #sujudsyukur. Thanks for review!^^**

**UchiHarunoKid: Iya akhirnya keluar juga #narigaje. Ini udah update gomen nggak kilat #ojigi. Thanks for review!^^**

**Hanazono yuri: Ini udah update, gomen nggak kilat #ojigi. Thanks for review!^^**

**lisevina3: Terimakasih atas sarannya^^ Kami akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya lagi^^ Thanks for review!^^**

**Natsumo Kagerou: Hahaha=D terimakasih udah mau memberi dukungan :D Sasuke udah mau ngejar Sakura itu dan mungkin soal prediksi kamu benar:D Thanks for review!^^**

**Geesuke: Astaga, gomen Geesuke-san #ojigi kami sibuk, jadinya nggak sempat. Jangan ngambek yaa. Thanks for review!^^  
**

**Orizasativa: Mungkin itu yang menjadi misteri untuk fic ini, hehehe:D Thanks for review!^^**

**NamikazeMiNaru: Tentang gore ya? Mungkin bisa menanyakannya kepada mbak ST._. #iniNirina. Perkataan sudah terjawab di atas^ Thanks for review!^^**

Mind to review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa and Nirina ne Bellanesia**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." Sasuke balas memeluk erat Sakura dihirupnya aroma rambut Sakura yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Kau tahu. Cara untuk mendapatkan hati seorang pria..." Sakura perlahan-lahan melepas pelukannya, membuat jarak di antara mereka.

'Gaara.' Diucapkannya satu kata sebelum Sakura memejamkan mata.

'Ya.'

"Adalah dengan seperti ini."

**JLEB!**

Wajah Sasuke menegang dan pucat, "UHUK!" tubuhnya melemah sesaat, sampai-sampai tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Sakura yang lebih pendek untuk berdiri.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke mulai berubah warna di bagian dada. Itu adalah...

.

.

.

Darah

**This is a collab fiction**

**Sumpah**

**By: Nirina ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Krek!

"Ugh~ Sa-kura." Cengkraman Sasuke semakin erat di bahu kecil Sakura. Urat-urat bagian dalam tubuhnya serasa ditarik. "Kenapa?" suara itu terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. "Tidak ada alasan khusus." Tangan gadis itu masih saja tertancap di dalam dada Sasuke, dengan darah pemuda itu mengalir ke pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. "Aku.. tahu, kau.. berbohong." Suara pemuda itu semakin terdengar pelan, nafasnya menjadi berat dengan frekuensi yang amat kecil.

Dalam keadaan hening itu, tenggorokan Sakura serasa tercekat. Bila ia berbicara, sudah pasti akan terdengar aneh dengan suaranya. Tangannya yang menggenggam salah satu bagian organ dalam Sasuke semakin meremas hati pemuda itu.

"Kenapa.. kau melakukannya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, kini cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura mulai melemas, diperkirakan tak lama lagi pemuda itu meregang nyawa.

"Karena..." diteguknya saliva yang diproduksi cukup banyak oleh mulutnya, "aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih..." Sasuke maju satu langkah. Dapat didengar oleh Sakura pemuda itu meringis pelan akibat tangan Sakura yang memasuki dadanya semakin dalam. "Anggap saja... ini balasan karena aku...mencampakkanmu." Sasuke semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia memeluk erat Sakura yang tak bergeming.

Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi, "Hiks..." ia mulai terisak, segala topeng yang ia kenakan yang menutupi ekspresinya itu pecah seketika. "Maaf..."

CREKK!

Benda berwarna merah tua yang kira-kira berbobot satu setengah kilogram itu keluar dari rongga dada Sasuke, tak lupa beberapa urat dan pembuluh darah ikut tertarik serta. Saluran empedunya pecah, mengeluarkan cairan kehijau-hijauan yang pahit rasanya.

BRUKK

Sasuke jatuh ke lantai, ia belum sepenuhnya mati. Nafas beratnya masih terdengar, kali ini hanya beberapa detik sekali.

"Hiks.." Sakura berlutut, mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sayu, "aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf, hiks.. hiks.." Sakura meraih kepala Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bahagia..." suara Sasuke semakin terdengar pelan, hingga kata terakhir yang Sakura dengar hanyalah 'Gaara.'

"Aku..." Sakura menurunkan kepala Sasuke yang telah tak bernyawa. Ditatapnya kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah, "aku... membunuhnya." Pandangan Sakura menerawang, 'Gaara, apa kau masih ada di sana?'

'Ya. Selamat, Sakura. Kau berhasil.'

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya... selamat—" gadis ini memejamkan mata sejenak, "—tinggal."

ZRASHH

.

.

.

_Sasuke..._

_Bila manusia memisahkan kita,_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu, meskipun hanya dapat melihatmu bahagia bersama yang lain_

_Bila waktu memisahkan kita,_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu, memori-memori tentang suara indahmu dan parasmu tak pernah termakan waktu_

_Bila alam memisahkan kita,_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu, dan aku akan menyusulmu._

_Tunggu aku, Sasuke..._

.

.

.

"Sakura!" teriakan Gaara menggema, membuat beberapa siswa lain menoleh pada dirinya.

Ino, yang semula mengambil segelas _cocktail _akhirnya mendekati Gaara. "Gaara, kau kenapa? Bagaimana—"

GREP

Gaara langsung menarik tangan Ino yang sedang memegang gelas, jadilah gelas itu jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang mengagetkan beberapa orang. Ditariknya Ino dan ia berlari di sepanjang koridor.

**Cklek**

"Sakura!" Gaara segera masuk ke atap, didapatinya dua manusia itu berbaring di lantai.

"Astaga!" Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Sakura!" ia menghampiri Sakura, yang tergeletak di samping Sasuke—dengan lehernya yang sudah bolong, menampakkan ruas-ruas tulang tenggorokannya, beserta urat-urat kebiruan yang telah terputus.

Sakura tak bersuara, mulutnya hanya membentuk kata-kata seperti mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal.'.

"Hiks.. Gaara, bagaimana ini?" Ino menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan dua mayat ini dengan pandangan muram.

"Dia—Mereka sudah tiada." Ucap Gaara.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Maaf, Ino. Tugasku sampai di sini, keinginannya sudah terbalas dan aku harus pergi."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "A..apa kau bilang? Kau akan pergi? Hiks.. hiks.."

Gaara mengangguk, "Kau tahu tanda ini?" Gaara menunjuk sebuah_ tatto _ di dahinya yang perlahan memudar. "Ini akan muncul di setiap para iblis yang masih menjalankan tugas, tergantung dari bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya."

Ino masih terdiam, gadis ini masih mencerna kata-kata Gaara dengan perlahan.

"Contohnya aku. Cinta. Tugasku bisa selesai kalau Sakura sudah membunuh cintanya. Aku kembali bebas, dan mendapat _reward _tiga permohonan."

Ino terperangah. "Sahabatku sudah tiada. Dan kau, sahabat sekaligus orang yang kucinta juga sebentar lagi meninggalkanku. LALU AKU SAMA SIAPA?!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Ia menjambaki rambu pirangnya sendiri.

"Ino..." satu kata terlontar dari bibir Gaara, melihat gadis berambut pirang ini kembali terisak.

"Gaara. Kalau cinta hiks... bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu, bisakah cinta hiks… cintaku ini meminta tiga permohonan itu?" Ino bertanya pada Gaara dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

.

.

.

.

"Ungh~"

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" Ino mendekati Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang _queen size_nya.

Sakura, gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Ia hendak bangkit untuk duduk, namun niat itu diurungkan setelah merasakan kepalanya amat pusing. "Kenapa, aku di sini?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, yang ia tahu ini adalah kamar milik Ino.

"Ceritanya panjang." Tiba-tiba dari pintu masuklah Gaara, dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas air dan dua mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Minumlah, Saku." Ino mengambil salah satu gelas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura meminumnya sampai tandas, koma selama satu minggu membuatnya dehidrasi dan membutuhkan cukup asupan zat cair dalam tubuh.

"Dia masih belum bangun." Ino melirik ke samping Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya mengikuti pandangan Ino. "Sa-Sasuke?!" Matanya sedikit membulat begitu mengetahui siapa di sebelahnya yang sedang berbaring bersamanya.

"Bisakah kau bangunkan dia? Dia tidak bangun-bangun." Ino menghela nafas sesaat.

Sakura kembali berbaring, ditariknya selimut milik Ino yang semula membungkus dirinya dan Sasuke. "Sasuke... bangunlah, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura lirih. Ia meraih kepala pemuda itu, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi tirus Sasuke yang dingin. Dahinya pun menempel pada leher pemuda itu. "Bangunlah..." Digenggamnya telapak tangan Sasuke dengan tangan yang semula menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Kumohon..."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Sakura membulatkan matanya sempurna. Gadis itu merasakan Sasuke membalas genggaman tangannya. "Sasuke? Bangunlah..." Kali ini suara gadis itu lebih bersemangat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Ino akhirnya bertanya.

"Di-dia, dia membalas genggamanku. Kau lihat!" Sakura menatap intens gerakan tangan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin nyata.

"Sasuke..." Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi saat melihat _onyx _tajam yang masih sayu itu menampakkan diri lagi. Ia akhirnya duduk, menatap perkembangan kesadaran pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil akhirnya menoleh. "Sa-kura?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ini aku, Sasuke. Ini aku." Ditariknya punggung tangan Sasuke. Ia menempelkannya pada dahinya sembari menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Ini." Ino lagi-lagi menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Sasuke, yang langsung diminum habis oleh pemuda itu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana... ini bisa terjadi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mendalam.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Tapi kupikir kalian berdua tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi." Mata _emerald_nya menatap Gaara dan Ino bergantian dengan tatapan memohon.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura!" teriakan Gaara menggema, membuat beberapa siswa lain menoleh pada dirinya.

Ino, yang semula mengambil segelas _cocktail _akhirnya mendekati Gaara. "Gaara, kau kenapa? Bagaimana—"

GREP

Gaara langsung menarik tangan Ino yang sedang memegang gelas, jadilah gelas itu jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang mengagetkan beberapa orang. Ditariknya Ino dan ia berlari di sepanjang koridor.

**Cklek**

"Sakura!" Gaara segera masuk ke atap, didapatinya dua manusia itu berbaring di lantai.

"Astaga!" Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Sakura!" ia menghampiri Sakura, yang tergeletak di samping Sasuke—dengan lehernya yang sudah bolong, menampakkan ruas-ruas tulang tenggorokannya, beserta urat-urat kebiruan yang telah terputus.

Sakura tak bersuara, mulutnya hanya membentuk kata-kata seperti mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal.'

"Hiks.. Gaara, bagaimana ini?" Ino menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan dua mayat ini dengan pandangan muram.

"Dia—Mereka sudah tiada." Ucap Gaara.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Maaf, Ino. Tugasku sampai di sini, keinginannya sudah terbalas dan aku harus pergi."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa kau bilang? Kau akan pergi? Hiks… hiks…"

Gaara mengangguk, "Kau tahu tanda ini?" Gaara menunjuk sebuah_ tatto _ di dahinya yang perlahan memudar. "Ini akan muncul di setiap para iblis yang masih menjalankan tugas, tergantung dari bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya."

Ino masih terdiam, gadis ini masih mencerna kata-kata Gaara dengan perlahan.

"Contohnya aku. Cinta. Tugasku bisa selesai kalau Sakura sudah membunuh cintanya. Aku kembali bebas, dan mendapat _reward _tiga permohonan."

Ino terperangah. "Sahabatku sudah tiada. Dan kau, sahabat sekaligus orang yang kucinta juga sebentar lagi meninggalkanku. LALU AKU SAMA SIAPA?!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Ia menjambaki rambut pirangnya sendiri.

"Ino..." satu kata terlontar dari bibir Gaara, melihat gadis berambut pirang ini kembali terisak.

"Gaara. Kalau cinta hiks... bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu, bisakah cinta hiks… cintaku ini meminta tiga permohonan itu?" Ino bertanya pada Gaara dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

Gaara yang mendengar perkaatan Ino yang diselingi isakan itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sepasang mata _jade_ yang dingin itu menatap kasihan gadis _Barbie _yang tengah terduduk di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, tangannya yang mulai memucat meraih pundak Ino.

"Hei, cerewet. Jangan menangis," ucap Gaara datar seperti biasa.

Ino yang tangannya menangkup wajahnya kini bergerak menangkis telapak tangan Gaara yang bertengger diatas bahu mungilnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, dan malah mengeraskan volume tangisannya.

"Aku hiks, menyayangi Sakura seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dan hiks, aku tidak rela ia mati sekarang hiks. Aku bahkan tidak tega melihatnya hiks. Dan juga, aku ingin melihat Sakura bahagia dengan pemuda yang di taksirnya, Sasuke. Aku ingin ia hidup dan menjalani masa bahagia dengannya," kata Ino sambil sesenggukan. Kepalanya mendongak. Sepasang _aquamarine _yang basah itu menatap tatapan dingin Gaara. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Gaara diam tak bergeming. Kepalanya menoleh kepada dua jasad yang ia kenali. Iblis merah ini menatap sejenak kedua jasad yang terbaring bersebelahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik _jade _yang selalu dingin itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Susana disekitarnya hening.

'Wahai Dewa Iblis, aku ingin menukarkan _reward_-ku dengan dua permintaan. Aku ingin, majikanku hidup kembali. Dan juga…

.

.

.

Cinta sejatinya, Uchiha Sasuke…'

SINGG~~

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih terpancar dari jasad Sakura dan Sasuke. Ino yang menyadari sesuatu yang menyilaukan pandangannya, memejamkan matanya. Menhalangi sinar putih silau itu merusak pandangannya. Sedangkan Gaara masih diam membeku, namun senyum tulus tercetak diwajah tampannya.

Tak lama, cahaya itu perlahan-lahan memudar, menghilang dari tempat yang berlumuran darah tersebut. Tangan putih Ino yang tadi menghalangi pandangannya kini telah berpindah. Gadis pirang ini membiasakan pandangannya sejenak, lalu menatap sepasang manusia yang tengah berbaring di kerumunan darah merah yang mengering. Matanya terbelalak, seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Senyuman bahagia tercetak diwajahnya yang basah.

Gaara yang melihat reaksi Ino itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang jika gadis sahabat majikannya ini senang.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi? Apakah…" tanya Ino. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku menukarkan _reward_-ku dengan nyawa mereka. Cepatlah, sebaiknya kau harus memanggil _ambulance_ kesini jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka lagi," jawab Gaara, dan lengkungan senyuman masih tercetak diwajahnya.

Ino dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya di tas kecil miliknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menelepon 911, dan dengan isakan terharu itu ia berbicara dengan operator di telepon.

.

.

.

Dimalam yang sunyi ini, seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menatap khawatir gadis _pink _yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis pirang bernama Ino ini terus memanggil lirih nama sahabatnya, tak perduli suara dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu juga berbunyi di sebelahnya.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura, bangunlah." Sedari tadi hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Hingga ia menghentikannya ketika suara berat pemuda yang ia cintai itu menginterupsinya.

"Sudahlah Ino," ucapnya di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"Gaara…" Lirihnya.

"Kau mengganggu mereka berdua beristirahat. Lebih baik kita keluar." Gaara berjalan mendekati Ino. Mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelahnya. _Jade_-nya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dalam diam.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Kedua kakinya yang lemas itu melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan perasaaan resah yang begitu hebat. Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan gadis yang mulai ia taksir.

"Tenang kan dirimu dulu," ucapnya ketika mereka duduk bersama di taman rumah sakit. Tangannya menawarkan sekaleng soda yang ia beli tadi.

"_Arigatou_," kata Ino lemas. Matanya memandang langit malam yang berkilauan bintang.

Gaara membuka sekaleng soda yang ia beli tadi, "Aku akan pulang ke Dunia Iblis besok pagi."

Ino yang hendak membuka penutup kaleng soda kini terhenti ketika ia mendengar satu kaliat yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara. Matanya terbelalak dan mulai memanas. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara dalam dan intens.

"Kau… bohong! Sejak kejadian Sakura dan Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu, membuat hatiku sakit. Aku pernah berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ Kalau kisah cintaku tidak ingin seperti Sakura. Aku ingin bahagia dengan cintaku. Dengan kamu!" ucap Ino setengah teriak. Setetes _liquid_ bening turun melewati pipi mulusnya.

**Grep**

Entah kendali darimana, tubuh Gaara bergerak dan menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah suara degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Suara isakan Ino terdengar jelas dan menusuk pendengarannya.

"_Ne_, Gaara. Kau masih punya _reward _satu lagi, kan?" ucap Ino ketika suaranya telah stabil kembali.

"Hn."

"Kumohon, berikan sisa itu untukku." Ino menarik dirinya, ditatapnya iris _jade _Gaara dengan tatapan memelas.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum balik menatap Ino. "Ya. Gunakanlah sesukamu. Untuk terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku.. aku ingin..."

BRUKK

Seketika itu pula, gadis berambut pirang itu pingsan dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Gaara tak menangkap tubuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah melewati masa koma, kau dirawat di rumahku. Kata dokter hanya tinggal menunggu kesadaranmu saja, Sakura." Ucap Ino, tangannya tak lepas menggenggam Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua." Ucap Sakura masih lemah.

Gaara mengangguk, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum. Kedua remaja ini hanya bingung henda berkata apa saking inginnya mengharapkan kesadara mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Maafkan aku," Sakura berali menatap Sasuke yang kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah daripada dirinya yang lebih dulu sadar.

"Hn." Pemuda itu masih saja tetap dingin seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak, ia hendak duduk dengan menyandar pada sandaran yang ada pada ranjang milik Ino ini.

"Pelan-pelan, kubantu." Sakura memegangi lengan Sasuke, matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Setelah itu pun ia ikut menyandar pada sandaran ranjang. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Waktu di atap sekolah itu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya. Mata elang pemuda itu tak lepas dari kedua mata Sakura. Sejenak pemuda itu menggeleng, "Itu salahku," wajah pemuda itu mendekati wajah Sakura. Sekilas ia mengecup bibir gadis berambut _pink _yang ada di sebelahnya itu, "maaf."

Ino dan Gaara yang memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, dengan semburat kemerahan terpoles di pipi Ino.

"Sasuke...-_kun_." Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun terperangah, mulutnya terbuka menandakan gadis itu kaget karena Sasuke yang menciumnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Sakura. Dilumatnya bibir yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu. Kenyal dan basah. Itulah kesan pertama saat Sasuke melumatnya.

"Hmmph..." Sakura hendak berontak, didorongnya dada Sasuke dengan kuat, tapi sayang sekali pemuda itu tak bergeser posisi sejengkal pun. Pasrah, Sakura pun hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada helaian rambut Sakura. Ditariknya kepala gadis itu agar mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Menyadari perlakuan Sasuke yang semakin liar, Sakura pun mencoba sedikit membalas pemuda itu. Dilumatnya balik bibir Sasuke yang semakin gencar menyesap segala rasa yang tersuguh dari bibirnya.

"Ungh~" Sakura mengerang. Dirasakannya tangan kanan Sasuke yang menganggur bergerilya di pinggangnya. Dirasakannya tangan Sasuke membelai lehernya, dan semakin turun ke arah kancing piyamanya.

"EHEM!" Gaara yang sedari tadi menikmati tontonan gratis bersama Ino itu barulah buka suara. Seulas semburat kemerahan tipis tergambar di pipinya. "Kupikir belum waktunya kalian melakukan yang lebih jauh." Ucapnya yang membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan itu.

Ino kini mukanya memerah dengan sempurna akibat perbuatan kedua temannya itu, namun ia pun tak berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, ditatapnya Gaara dengan pandangan sinis. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa melakukannya dengan Ino." Ucapannya pun sukses membuat pasangan merah-kuning itu merona malu.

Ino pun menggeleng dengan canggung, "Tak kusangka ya, Sakura. Uchiha kesayanganmu ini mesum juga."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia pun menyandar di dada bidang Sasuke. "Benarkah itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya hanya menggoda.

"Siapkan dirimu bila kita menikah nanti. Kujamin kau tak dapat berdiri, Saki."

"EH?!"

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Maaf karena update yang lama. Dikarenakan aku dan Nirina berada di jenjang sekolah yang sama dan tingkat kelas yang sama walaupun beda sekolah, kita sama-sama sibuk mempersiapkan diri buat masuk ke jenjang sekolah yang lebih tinggi.

Ini dia chapter terakhir dari kami. Oke, _see you next time_.

Maaf nggak bisa bales review. Again, _sorry_

**_Nirina-ne Bellanesia and Salmonella Typhosa_**


End file.
